


Between You and Me

by felicia_angel



Series: Dragontamers [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic Disputes, F/M, Kaiba is less of a gigantic a-hole then in the tv series, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Virtual World, big sister Mai, fem!Jounouchi, slow-build romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicia_angel/pseuds/felicia_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba runs into trouble with his company. Yugi runs into trouble from his grandfather's past. And despite having the money for his sister's operation, Jounouchi finds herself having to deal with her mom and some more of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaiba and the Big Five

KaibaCorp is in relatively good condition when they return, as enough of the people loyal to Kaiba and Mokuba have taken over or work to deal with the other elements. Kaiba knows that it won’t get rid of all the people who are loyal to other groups - he’s not that naive - but it’s a start.

What does surprise him is that no one knows where the Big Five are...they weren’t on Pegasus’s island, and they aren’t in mainland Japan at the moment. Still, he freezes their assets and manages to get perhaps a day’s worth of work out before exhaustion catches up with him and he retires to his home, leaving the new group he’d hired to run the various divisions to hash things out.

The doctor had told him not to stress himself too much, and apparently getting stuck in a card was one of the few ways to _really_ stress his body. He thinks about calling Yugi to ask about the effects of Shadow Games, since he’s never had such a bad reaction, even to the ones he’s played against Yugi, but thinks better of it.

Yugi is going to make sure his grandfather and the others are alright. And from what little he heard on the helicopter ride back, everyone has their own lives to deal with. He doesn’t need to bother them.

Mokuba is a bit jumpy, of course, though Kaiba can’t figure out why. He guesses it’s nightmares or something similar, and tries to involve his brother more often in work and his routine to strengthen himself. The week after Duelist Kingdom has him recovering back to how he’d felt when he first woke up, and getting a surprise visit from Yugi’s darker side, who seems to look at that with concern.

“Comas tend to make people lose muscle mass,” Kaiba said, not pausing in his strengthening exercises, “why are you here?”

“Yugi’s grandfather was not in good health,” Yugi’s dark side said, looking at him with dark red eyes that softened a bit. “I wanted to make sure you were fine as well.”

“I’m getting better,” Kaiba told him, huffing and shifting to sit and get a drink of water. His doctor had already warned him about overextending himself, and he didn’t want to scare Mokuba again. “Mokuba has been having a rougher time. Why not speak to him?”

“I did. He said he was ‘dealing’, but I suspect that he’ll confide more in Katsuye than in either of us.” Kaiba is silent, realizing the truth. He wonders if he should encourage it, now that he knows Jounouchi is the Katsuye who helped them while at the orphanage, and a stray thought catches him. He glances at Yugi’s dark half and asks, “Why did she need the money?”

Yugi’s dark side is silent for a moment, and glances to one side, as if having an internal monologue, before Yugi appears, shifting and looking a bit guilty before saying, “She asked me not to tell…”

“Tell what? She’s not rich, and your family is well enough off that I could understand giving her the money for that reason,” Kaiba pointed out, trying to hide his annoyance. He had made fun of Katsuye enough for still being poor, but he doubted that would get him the answers he wanted with Yugi or with Mokuba. He also had a feeling that Yugi’s other self didn’t know what was behind Katsuye’s motivations, hence the arrival of Yugi.

“No,” Yugi muttered, “it’s...her sister’s really sick.”

Kaiba blinked, remembering that he’d only seen or heard about the sister before, when Katsuye mentioned they were both ‘older siblings’ and had to take care of their younger ones. He also remembered that Katsuye had tried to get them into the orphanage, and it had resulted in a bit of a fight between her and an older lady.

“The money could pay for an operation, to help her sister keep her sight,” Yugi continued, looking a bit like he wasn’t sure how much he should tell Kaiba, “She...she told Mokuba and I about it, and Mokuba wanted to help out as well. I don’t know if she’s been able to get in contact with her mother or sister yet, though. She went to set up a fund with the money, and to talk to someone about it.”

It explained some of why Mokuba was talking to the people in finance, though he wasn’t getting any good answers. He glared a bit at Yugi before saying, “Will it be enough?”

“She said it would, but I think she’s more worried about not seeing her sister,” Yugi admitted, looking ashamed. “She’s been really happy, and she normally gets overly excited when something’s wrong.”

It was something for Kaiba to remember, next time, and he nodded before saying, “Thank you for coming by. I am getting better, at least.”

Yugi smiled again and closed his eyes, shifting back to his other self who nodded and looked a little happy, at least. “If anything comes up, please call me.”

“You’re overly worried after what happened with Pegasus,” Kaiba mused, Yugi’s other side frowning and looking unhappy.

“Pegasus was using the Shadows...poorly. Taking someone’s soul from their body is not something that is done lightly, and it’s often better to put them into something that resembles a body - like a doll - or in something they value.”

“Like their Deck?” Kaiba asked, the memory of what happened after he lost a game still raw in his mind.

“Something like that,” Yugi’s other self said, shrugging. “You’re a technological mind, Kaiba, and I’m not. I have no point of reference to explain it to you, only that I can tell you what I know. I do what is considered equal in the games - I don’t force a person into any Shadow Game, nor do I stack the game against them. If they play fairly, they have every chance to win. If they cheat, the penalty is harsher.”

“But Pegasus didn’t let a person back out,” Kaiba pointed out, recalling how he’d been dragged into his own fight, and what had happened because of it.

“No. And he manipulated the game to his own ends...either by not using the Shadows until the end, or trying to feed off energy he didn’t have to make the game harder.” He looked upset about something before adding, “I don’t like it, though…”

“What?”

“We’ve encountered five Millennium Items so far, at varying times - my own, a Ring that housed a thief-spirit, a person wielding two Items, and Pegasus.”

“Two?”

“An Ankh and the Scales. He claimed power of Anubis, something I was not comfortable with when he was here. I managed to defeat him twice, but that doesn’t guarantee he won’t return. Pegasus was being influenced by him as well...it was where he got the Eye.”

Kaiba considered for a long moment before saying, “I could do what I could to track him. If he is using the Millennium Items for...something...then that would help. And I’d rather not run into any of them again. Scientific mind or no, I don’t enjoy being used as a pawn or having my soul taken in some sort of power-play.”

Yugi’s other self smiled a bit at that, nodding in agreement before saying, “We do need to leave, however. Tomorrow we have to run the store while Sugoroku recovers. Have a good day, Kaiba.”

He nodded as Yugi headed out, contemplating what he’d been told. He didn’t know how many other Millennium Items might be out in the world, and he didn’t like that he might have to worry about something like that when his main focus was on KaibaCorp and working to make his company better. Too many years of working just for the military of other countries had left far too many things behind, and Kaiba was determined to use them for bettering people’s lives, rather than destroying them.

\--

Jounouchi is in a foul mood for most of the week, enough that she does her best to go work in the stock room or simply sweep up after customers come in. Yugi isn’t sure what’s going on, beyond the fact that she’s had to work with a lot of financial people to deal with the money she got and to talk to them about using it for her sister’s operation.

It’s only later, when she’s talking on her cell to someone and becoming more and more agitated, that he realizes it might also be because Jounouchi and her mother are not on the best terms. He doesn’t know enough about her past to really feel he can offer much beyond making sure she doesn’t interact too much with customers, or that, when she asks to spend the night, she has a place to rest.

It’s been a week since he spoke to Kaiba about what’s going on, since his other self had stopped worrying as much about how the darker Shadows had effected the Kaiba brothers, and while he hasn’t heard from Kaiba in that time, that’s not really something for him to worry about. He wants to focus more on helping in the store, on looking up what they can about the Millennium Items, and he really wanted to make sure Katsuye was alright, especially after she had been in such a bad mood.

“Hey, Yugi,” Katsuye says after a moment before the shop begins to close up, shifting a bit as she finishes sweeping up the inside, “is it...ok if I stay here?”

“Huh? Yeah. I something wrong?”

Katsuye was quiet, shifting a bit before saying, “Just...I need a day away from the apartment, and from...phone calls.”

Yugi frowned at the admission but nodded. Grandpa was still in the hospital and Mom was staying with him, so really the only ones in the house would be himself and his other self.

Yugi wasn’t so sure about his other self, though recently he’d been much nicer to him, and after the near-death experience during the Shadow Game against Pegasus, Yugi found himself growing stronger, at least a little. Yami didn’t like it, but he did his best to help Yugi out anyway and be ready in case of another such run-in. While they weren’t sure, Yami had the idea that there was at least two other Millennium Items were out in the world, and not knowing who had them or what effect they might have on them was worrying.

It’s shortly after Jounouchi asks to stay that the storm that had been threatening to break for the past few days finally does so, storming so badly that Yugi is instantly grateful that Jounouchi was already staying over, not wanting her to get caught in the rain.

They’re playing with her new Deck, which has a bit more of a gamble theme in it and a few more spell cards that allow her to fall back on the defensive as needed, when there’s a frantic knock on the door. The two blink before Yugi heads to the door, opening it and blinking when he sees the person on the other side. Jounouchi, though, is quick to gasp and pull the soaked Mokuba into the house, looking him over. “Mokuba! What the hell are you doing out here?”

“It’s Nii-sama...he’s in trouble...and I...I didn’t know who else to go to. I only knew this address, and...and…” he starts crying, hugging Jounouchi and getting her shirt a bit wet as she hugs him back, and gives Yugi a started and worried look.

\--

Earlier that day, Nii-sama had gone to look over one of the new Kaibaland areas that had been built while he was asleep. Mokuba had gone with him, despite the late hour, to try and talk to him about maybe helping Katsuye. He isn’t sure if she managed to help her sister or not, and Mokuba wants to help her. They _owe her_ , and that means that Mokuba is going to bug the crap out of his brother until he _does_ help her.

Seto is at least nice about Katsuye now, and doesn’t try to argue with Mokuba about how she’s not _really_ Katsuye or how she’s too something or other that doesn’t matter.  At the same time, they’re still fixing up KaibaCorp to be better, still dealing with a few bad people, and while Mokuba had to run the company as best he could when Seto was asleep, he also at least doesn’t have to worry about it anymore, or at least not as much. He wants to keep helping, for as long as he can, and so he’s convinced his brother to let him see as much about running the company and about the theme parks that Kaiba wants to build around the world. The first Kaibaland had still been doing great, and the second one, located a bit further out of town and with more room to spread out to some degree, was more for those who couldn’t drive too far into the city or who lived further away. It was part of Seto’s decision to repurpose a lot of the old KaibaCorp properties into something that would help the world. Mokuba had already managed to turn one of the former manufacturing plants into a weapons disassembling plant, and that had been instrumental in helping end a few conflicts or in dealing with dangerous materials that otherwise would have gone right back to making the world dangerous. This particular plant was one that was already equipped with some of the virtual technology that Seto had created early on, and would have been used to show off as military training and working with drones and automated systems for European and American groups, and a few militants who had enough money or expertise to use such things. It had been the reason for Seto to break from Gozaburo, and what had created such animosity between him and Gozaburo that resulted in the man’s death and in Seto taking over the company and changing so much.

Mokuba didn’t know the details of it, because Seto wasn’t about to tell him, and at the time, Mokuba had just been _glad_ that man was dead. Now, though...now he wasn’t so sure if he shouldn’t talk to Seto about it, or talk to him about getting help about it. Because Seto sometimes had to hide behind that cold mask that Mokuba hated, and other times, Mokuba was sure that he was still having problems dealing with what happened and how it happened.

He’d pushed those thoughts aside when they’d gotten to the site, the two frowning as they read out the information that had brought them both here. The computer read that there was at least three areas, big areas, that were unaccounted for as far as the layout went, and they seemed to be pulling in a lot of computer power from a variety of places, many of which were huge and went from a little older than Seto to the latest and best available on the market.

Still, the question remained of what the place stored and why it had been set up, especially with some of Seto’s Solid Illusions inside of the mainframe, or at least most of the basic writing.

Seto frowned as he looked through the coding, pausing before saying, “It looks like this is more a virtual reality than I thought.”

“Huh?”

“The basis is my programming, but it’s made more like an area that can be manipulated. A full virtual reality in a confined space, or by managing to connect to a person’s brain and influence that.”

Mokuba blinked, his eyes going wide. They had created something that sophisticated before Gozaburo’s death?

“There are flaws, though,” Seto muttered, looking through it, “the interactions are limited, just like a larger world.”

“What do you mean?”

“The more complex or massive a world, the less people you can interact with fully, or the more people who repeat only one line, maybe two. This appears to be similar to that.” He typed a bit more, trying to figure out a bit more, then frowned as he came across something in the coding that immediately kicked him out of looking into it, the technicians with them looking equally confused before a screen in front of Seto flickered and five men appeared on screen, sitting around a table like they were at a board-meeting.

“Ah, Kaiba-kun,” the head said, getting Seto to bristle as Mokuba glared at them, the technicians attempting to figure out where the signal was coming from, “how nice of you and your brother to join us.”

“Kogoro,” Seto said, glaring at how they had gone from being respectful to condescending, “So this is where you and the others decided to hide out.”

Mokuba knew some of the members of the Big Five, but he knew Kogoro Daimon the most because he’d worked closely with Seto, during the days leading up to his takeover, and thus had seen Mokuba a few more times than any of the others.

“We weren’t about to remain somewhere when you were probably going to be in a...bad mood,” Kogoro said, another one adding when he was done, “We also needed to ensure that the goodwill present we were fixing up was ready for you.”

Seto’s eyes narrowed as he looked at them, as if trying to figure out if they’re serious or not. Mokuba doesn’t trust them, glaring at them as he waits for either Seto or the Big Five to talk. The Big Five are the first to talk, to try to placate Seto and tell him that they had only done the whole ‘sell KaibaCorp to Pegasus’ as some sort of _test_ , that they would _never_ betray Seto.

“Considering you probably told all that to Gozaburo before you sided with me, I see no reason to believe you,” Seto finally spoke up, getting the Five to fall into silence. “You’ve all done enough damage to this company before you decided it was better to sell it than actually try a new direction. Frankly, finding you here just means that we can arrest you and deal with everything you’ve done - kidnapping being the _least_ of those charges.”

“But..what about the game?” one of them asks, “Surely you wouldn’t pass up such a rare opportunity….”

“Don’t think I can’t see that this…’game’ is far older than you all would claim it to be. I can find out on my own, without the five of you.”

Silence before Kogoro said, “Pity. Well, I hope you have fun anyway, Kaiba-kun.”

Mokuba and the others smell it as Seto turns, the doors sealing as they all begin to look for an exit. One of the lower vents isn’t working, but the only one small enough to fit through it…

“NO!” Mokuba yells as Seto picks him up while a technician opens the vent, a few of them coughing and starting to look dizzy, “Nii-sama, don’t!”

“Go get help, Mokuba,” Seto demands, looking stern and almost scary before he coughs as well, “We’re counting on you. You’re the only one with access codes. Go!”

Mokuba swallows but nods, hurrying through the vent and out of the exit point, luckily outside the building. Most of it is closed off, and no one has been able to exit the place. Fearful, looking around at the darkening sky and luckily finds a small moped nearby. As he hears more cars coming from elsewhere, he quickly drives away, his mind on the only two people he knows who might be able to help him.

\--

Mai’s number had been put in Jounouchi’s phone shortly after they landed, as the woman was going to remain in the city for a while and had offered to help Jounouchi out when she needed it. Her car, a convertible with a cherry red color and some expensive seats, was quicker than the moped Mokuba had driven in, and was also not one that anyone at KaibaCorp knew about.

Despite most of the people there having been hired or rehired after Gozaburo died and the whole issue with the launch of Kaibaland, Mokuba still didn’t fully trust anyone. Considering he’d been kidnapped from his own home and the Big Five had tried to use him as leverage to sell the company to Pegasus, he felt this was completely justified.

Still, he was grateful for the quiet and that Mai had agreed to take them there, with few questions beyond knowing that Mokuba _could_ get them inside and that she’d be helping Honda with keeping any hired goons or the like _out_ during this trip.

“We’re almost there,” Mai said, smiling back at him from the front seat where she and Jounouchi sat, Yugi sitting behind with Honda to one side. Behind them, Honda’s sister and her husband were following, with a small pickup truck that Honda’s brother-in-law used in his work, mostly repairing all sorts of things. Mokuba hoped that they were enough to help out his brother and the others inside.

_Nii-sama…hold on, we’re coming to save you!_


	2. Virtual World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi, Mai, Mokuba, and Katsuye go into the Virtual World to save Kaiba, meeting up with a strange man named Hinagata Kenshin and learning this might be an older or abandoned part of something else from KaibaCorp's past...

Kaiba woke with a pounding headache, as if he’d just spent two days straight on the computer, doing the numbers. He registers a pain in his arms and blinks as he looks up taking in where he is as he tries to remember what happened. The place he’s in is a cave, different from the one that Pegasus had kept him in, and he’s hanging from what appears to be a stone cross of some sort.

His memory comes back as he sees someone approach him, looking like he’s doing his best to not be seen, and gives him a small smile. “Sorry, this might hurt a bit.” There’s a pause next to the stone, and Kaiba sees him typing or something before the holds on his wrists release, letting him land and stumble and wince at the pain that seemed more centered on his head than anywhere else.

“Let me guess...your arms are fine, it’s your head that hurts.”

Kaiba glared at the man, getting a better look at him before asking, “And you are?”

“Hinagata Kenshin,” the man said, giving him a small smile, “but I doubt you’ve heard of me.”

“And if I have?” Kaiba asked, getting the man to pause. “I heard you disappeared shortly after being commissioned to work some secret job. I heard that there were rumors it was because you’d figured something out about the project...and that it was Gozaburo that hired you.”

Hinagata looked back at Kaiba, apparently impressed by his deductive skills. “I stand corrected. I’m glad I was able to find you, then.” Kaiba got a good look at the man, noting his dark hair and light eyes, as well as his curious attire that made him appear like some sort of character that someone dressed haphazardly in a fantasy RPG. “This isn’t good, though.”

“That I know you, or that we’re here...wherever ‘here’ is,” Kaiba asked, looking around and frowning at the dark area and the semi-tacky stone walls. _A bad fantasy RPG_.

Hinagata stopped and looked around before saying, “More about where we are. This is what’s called the Virtual World. It’s kinda like the Matrix, only this one is an older version.”

Kaiba frowned at that. “Why is there a...game system...in one of Gozaburo’s old bases?”

“I didn’t get the answer to that one before he threw me in here,” Hinagata said, sounding bitter, “Only that this is one of the older ones. He tried building up around it but something happened to get him to move the main user, and instead went with another type of interaction.”

Kaiba frowned. “Meaning what?”

“Meaning you’re not really ‘here’. This is reached via a mental interface. The Big Five came in here a bit ago and redid everything to some weird fantasy scenario.” Hinagata gave him a smile, “AND I was able to mess with a few systems.”

“Again, meaning?”

Hinagata pulled out a card with a flourish, Kaiba recognizing the picture inside of his Blue Eyes White Dragon. “Meaning I went with something with a few Duel Monsters in it. I could only put in a few, of course, but the thought is still there.” He shifted and pulled out a wrist band with a counter on it. When Kaiba put it on, the counter displayed “4000” life points.

“I had to change a few things, make it like you’re a summoner in some of the games.” He hissed and pushed Kaiba back as some guards walked past, not noticing them as they passed. Hinagata let out a breath and then tilted his head. “Your brother’s resourceful...I think he found some people to help him out.”

Kaiba blinked, realizing who was coming in. “You’re leaving to explain it to them, aren’t you?”

Hinagata nodded, looking unhappy. “I’m stuck here and have been for a few years. It’s gonna take a while before I’m comfortable in my real body again. Listen...I can help as much as I can, get your friends here and even get them their dragons, but--.” He paused as the Blue Eyes disappeared and reappeared in front of Kaiba, blinking at the way it glowed a bit before Kaiba grabbed it, not wanting to attract anymore attention. “Huh…”

“What?”

Hinagata paused to consider before saying, “Something I noticed, the whole ‘magic as technology’ and like. Look, be careful. I could only get _one_ Blue-Eyes in, the others are for your friends, and summoning a dragon isn’t gonna get you out of here.”

Kaiba considered that before saying, “You don’t know _where_ I am.”

“You got caught and are pretty much the princess in the castle,” Hinagata said, smiling a little at the joke. “Try not to get caught while you’re making sure you’re friends can get in...but this is the end-stage. The Five are here _somewhere_ , and they’re not playing nice.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning if you’re not careful here, you’ll go brain-dead...die in real life. So be _very_ careful.”

Kaiba nodded, then said, “We get out of this...I’ll do what I can to get you back into the real world, or at least get you out of this world, and back to working.”

Hinagata smiled a bit at that. “Somehow, that actually sounds worth it.” With that and a nod, he disappeared from their hiding spot.

\--

Mokuba got them in easily, though he seemed a bit wary of how Honda’s sister and brother-in-law carried themselves with the bits of the equipment that was now being used for defense. Daisuke and Junko Tanaka had both been delinquents, but both had managed to overcome their past and become good parents and good partners. That didn’t, of course, mean that they _wouldn’t_ use their old and still-honed skills to take down anyone that messed with Hiroto or with his friends.

The small place was mostly deserted, which contrasted with the number of cars that had been outside when they arrived, and all but one of the doors was locked, getting everyone to shift and do their best to be prepared for anything and everything. Inside the room were five human-size pods, one of which was already in use with a familiar figure trapped inside.

“Nii-sama!” Mokuba yelled, racing up to bang on the glass but getting no response. Katsuye went up to check as well as Yugi, Honda, and Mai looked around at the other items. Honda was the one who found the system, showing a few areas and castle, a dot indicating Kaiba’s location in the world as inside the big castle, but not where the castle was in relation to what appeared to be the starting point.

“Mokuba-kun,” Junko said, getting the younger Kaiba’s attention, “Can you override this?”

Mokuba raced over, followed by Katsuye, and frowned as he sat and typed in a few things. “No...it’s not recognizing my commands for some reason,” Mokuba answered finally, sounding sad. “It will only give me information.”

A small box, like one for texting, popped up with a simple line. _Hello._

Everyone paused and looked at it then Mokuba, as he quickly typed in, **Nii-sama?**

_Sorry, nope. I’m Hinagata Kenshin. I can get you to him, though._

**How?**

_Sadly, by using the pods. They’re the only interface into this world._

Katsuye shifted and went to type, glaring at the screen as she did. **How do we know this isn’t a trap?**

_It IS a trap, but this is the least trap-like. I know that’s not much to go on, but try to trust me. You have to be careful in this place - the Big Five are playing with something that’s buggy and a bit broken. We have a short window to exploit those bugs, and it’s running out._

The group looked at each other before a final line appeared. _I set it up so there are some Duel Monsters in there, and anyone here will have the same rules as summoners for some games. Get in here and save Kaiba, ok?_

“Well?” Mai asked, looking at the lines and then at the pods. “Should we trust him?”

“We don’t have any other choice,” Yugi pointed out, looking upset. “We have to just hope he’s telling the truth.”

Mokuba shifted in the seat and glanced up at Katsuye before nodding. “We have to save Nii-sama, and anyone else. We have to try.”

Junko sighed and nodded, looking at her brother and husband before saying, “Alright, we’ll stay here and guard everything, in case anyone tries to make a move. You four be careful, or else.”

Katsuye smiled a bit at that as Mai chuckled.

“We’ll be as careful as we can be. I’m not about to die in some weird virtual-world.”

With a nod, the group went into the pods, all waiting as the helmets covered their heads and they world went dark…

...Mokuba gasped as he sat up, looking around and frowning at the strange band on his wrist. It read “4000”, and he guessed it was life points or something. He shivered a bit as he looked around the fog that covered the area, starting to get scared right before he hears, “Mokuba,” near him, and he turns to see Katusye slowly standing up, smiling and with a similar band around her wrist.

He doesn’t realize just _how_ scared he was until he’s up and goes to hug her, Katsuye putting an arm around him and chuckling. “It’s ok. I got ya...and this.” She holds up an odd card, dark with a dragon on it that looks dangerous, and smiles as it disappears. “My Red-Eyes. I’m a bit amazed how quickly I found it.”

“Maybe its part of those bugs that Hinagata mentioned,” Mai said, standing up and showing off her own card before it disappeared. “I found my Harpie Lady and a few spell and trap cards I like.”

Mokuba slowly pulled away from Katsuye, though he stayed pretty close to her as he looked around. He didn’t play Duel Monsters, but he hoped there was _something_ he could pick up and use to help them out. The group paused when there were two moans from nearby, Mai shifting and ready to call up a spell or one of her cards when two figures sat up, getting Mokuba to blink in surprise. Katsuye also looked quite surprised as well, finally saying, “Yugi?”

One, shorter and dressed more in blues and blacks, stood up, rubbing the back of his head and finally nodding. “Yeah? What…” he paused and looked down, touching his chest where the Puzzle normally was. Mokuba blinked as the other one stood up, a few inches taller than Yugi and with the golden Puzzle hanging from his neck.

“Why are there two of you!?” Mai asked, blinking in surprise as Yugi turned and stared at the other side of him. Side-by-side, it was obvious how different the two were - Yugi was shorter, more innocent, and his hair was a bit darker. The other side had what looked like gold and maroon highlights in his hair, darker eyes that were red instead of purple, and his skin was a bit darker as well, like he’d gotten a tan or something. He also wore darker colors, blacks and golds and purples, against Yugi’s blues, whites, and blacks. He blinked upon seeing Yugi, and looked around before saying, his voice a bit deeper and tinged with an odd accent that Mokuba couldn’t place, “It’s a mental-space...we’re only here mentally, thus we are both here.”

“Wait, what?” Mai asked, looking between the two and finally at Katsuye.

“Why are you looking at _me_ for an answer?” Katsuye grumbled before saying, “The two are different, ok? One’s Yugi, the other’s Yami. It’s complicated, and I doubt we have all day to talk about it.”

Yami nodded, Yugi shifting and nodding as well. Mokuba looked at them worriedly before Yugi gave him a small smile. “This will give us a better chance of defeating them and saving Kaiba-kun. We’ll be ok, don’t worry.”

Mokuba smiled with him. He was still grateful to Yugi for having saved him, especially after he saw what it had cost him. He kept his distance from Yami, though...the darker half of Yugi still freaked him out, and he didn’t know how well he could trust him. He was still dangerous, and he wasn’t sure how far he’d go to get a win, and how many he’d sacrifice to do it.

Yami seemed to get his worry, but was silent, instead looking around as if assessing a battlefield before frowning at a few markings on a rock, with an arrow pointing away from where they’d arrived that said, “Town, 5 minutes”.

“Hinagata appears to be doing his best to help. We should see what we can find.”

\--

The town was indeed five minutes away, and seemed to only have a few people that you could talk to, many of which said that the ‘evil dog’ on the edge of town needed to be killed before you could go any further. Yugi felt this was like a game RPG or something similar, and frowned as he noticed the odd distractions, how some areas looked like they’d once been a town and others looked rebuilt or part of a medieval story, others like they were from a dystopia. Yami frowned when he mentioned it, as if trying to figure out what it meant.

“Whatever this once was, it’s abandoned now. It’s obvious the Big Five only intended it for a way to hurt us, as opposed to actually making a game out of it.”

Yugi nodded, shifting a bit and looking around before spotting something that he recalled from one of the decks he’d tried out. He mostly used level-up and strategy decks, but recently his Deck was more and more cards to Yami’s liking. His own was still underway, and so far he hasn’t had the chance to use it.

He races over, Yami following him close behind before Yugi grabs it, looking at the Armored Dragon that he got. It’s a low level, but he knows it gets stronger with each turn you keep it on the field. He glances at Yami, who looks happy to see it and see Yugi with a monster now. He apparently already found the Curse of Dragon card, so he has something to use in a fight. He pauses and frowns as he turns to see another card, apparently hidden in a darker part of the alley they’re in.

“Dark Magician?” he mutters, the two looking at the card before the Dark Magician himself appears, bowing briefly to Yami before disappearing again. Yugi looks at his other self, trying hard to not blush as he realizes how handsome his other side is. Compared to him, Yami is older and obviously shows more confidence and ability. It’d be no wonder that Anzu or Jounouchi like him more, or see him in a more romantic light, than the child-looking Yugi.

“Yugi…” Yugi blinked out of his thoughts, looking over at Yami and blushing again at the serious look he gave him. “Even if here, we have different bodies, we are still connected.”

Yugi frowned at the idea, and then felt himself go pale. Did that mean that Yami could hear his thoughts?

“I’m saying that because this will be dangerous. I don’t know what will happen if one of us is badly hurt...I only know how I reacted last time you were badly hurt, that you were…” he stopped, looking away. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. You’re far too important to me, aibou.”

The nickname made Yugi look down, feeling like he should say something, but he can’t think of anything right now, still confused as to what was going on and how he was able to see his other self, see how he looked when he was Yami instead of Yugi. It made him wonder at those who could never tell the difference.

Yami smiled and the two headed back to the main square, where the group had decided to meet after looking around the town for clues. “I look more different then I normally do.”

“Really?” Yugi asked, shifting a bit so he could look at Yami while they walked.

His other self nodded. “I’m normally not this dark-skinned, the colors are normally what you wear versus the different colors between us. The height is only a small difference - I cannot force your body to change too much, and I have few memories of who I was. This is probably the shadow of a memory of who I was, a mix of what I look like while in charge, along with what I once looked like.”

Yugi considered before saying, “So...you were Egyptian?”

“It’s very likely, from what we know. It would answer the question of skin-tone, at least. I suppose I would have a better idea of who I was if I was able to see it visually, or have some trigger or reminder.” Yami looked annoyed. “That it might be so easy but that I cannot find that anywhere…”

Yugi wanted to ask more, but Mai had returned, looking both triumphant and annoyed. “I found a few more cards, but Hinagata was right, the programming here is atrocious.”

“I’m worried about how you know that,” Katsuye muttered, walking up with Mokuba. Mokuba had stayed close to Katsuye, and Yugi guessed he was just more comfortable with her. For whatever reason, Mokuba seemed to trust Katsuye above all others besides Kaiba himself. “We found a card or two for Mokuba, at least, but apparently the psychotic dog-thing is the only thing between us and some big underground area.”

Yugi doesn’t like what that means, let alone the idea of facing something like whatever monster is guarding the exit out of town. Yami also looks annoyed with the way things are going before saying, “Any idea what it is, besides a dangerous dog of some sort?”

Mai shook her head, Katsuye also shaking her head and looking a bit upset over the lack of information. If what the person calling himself Hinagata was true, then they had to deal with a few bugs…the game was incomplete, so their information was incomplete. That meant they had to hope for the best, and that the monsters and spells they had managed to find would protect them.

As they passed by one of the random venders, a woman who seemed to have a perpetual smile on her face and was waiting for someone, she suddenly said, “Sunny’s outside of town.”

The group stopped and looked back at her as she said again, “Sunny’s outside of town.”

“Sunny?” Mokuba asked, confused, but the woman only said that, no matter what the question. The group looked at each other before heading out of town, hoping for the best and for a way to Kaiba’s location.

The way outside of town has a big desert-type setting outside, and they manage to get only a little ways away before they spot the dog.

It looks, at least at first, like a puppy or something small. It’s only as they get closer that they notice the odd mask over it, one that reminds Yugi of a mask he once saw in a movie that frightened him, with spikes and hiding the face, the muzzle covered by some strange hood that Yugi shrank away from as Katsuye held out her hand, calling out, “Red Eyes!” With that, the huge black dragon appeared, roaring at the dog as it began to grow, trying to equal the dragon that went after it. Mai, after a moment, yelled, “Harpie Lady!” When the monster appeared, Mai also yelled out “Elegant Egotist” before three more appeared, flanking the Red Eyes as the hood burst off the growing dog, showing it to be not only feral, but monstrous, drooling and barking loudly at them.

Yami stepped forward regally, saying, “Dark Magician!” before his own monster appeared, the grouping of them attacking the dog as it grew bigger, the Red Eyes facing off and holding it as the Dark Magician and Harpie Ladies attacked it before the thing disappeared, disintegrating like most games after the monster had been defeated.

Yugi shifted, looking at Mokuba as he seemed to contemplate something before Yami looked back at the two. “Yugi, Mokuba, are you alright?”

“The girl…said the monster’s name was Sunny,” Mokuba muttered, as if thinking. “What if…I mean, what if it wasn’t always like that?”

Katsuye sighed before saying, “Hinagata said that this place was full of bugs…and trying to rewrite anything or fix anything could cause problems in other areas.”

Yugi glanced at Yami before adding in, “But then the question is…who created a puppy for whatever was in this place before the Big Five came in?”

\--

The maze was a hassle, if only because of how hard it was to find their way out. Mostly what surprised the group was running into the young girl who looked a lot like Mokuba.

“The Big Five are having some fun with that, aren’t they?” Katsuye teased as Mokuba blushed and fumed, Yugi looking out as Yami smiled a bit at how relaxed everyone was. He was glad that they’d been able to save Meyari, and even happier to see that the small sprite they’d encountered, Iru, seemed to have taken a shine to Yugi.  

He’s glad that everyone is able to have something to do, and that the earlier worry of how he and Yugi were separate is now not something they speak of, as they get closer to where Kaiba is being held. That doesn’t stop him from being worried about the others, though – if the Big Five wanted to make it so this world would be fatal to Mokuba and Kaiba, then they probably ensured it was fatal to anyone else that arrived here. They had to be careful, and tread lightly when it came to how high or low their life points were.

Yugi glanced over at him as Mai, Katsuye, and Mokuba looked out at the castle. Despite being separate now, the two still had a connection, one that at least allowed them to speak outside of their own minds, and Yami found he enjoyed the fact that he could interact with and speak more freely with Yugi. Though Katsuye and Mokuba didn’t fully trust him, Katsuye seemed to see him as simply an extension of Yugi, and no longer a harmful force, while Mokuba was more interested in how Yami might help him with Kaiba.

Yami found himself studying Yugi as they sat down to ‘eat’ with Queen Meyari, Yugi giving some of his food to Iru as they asked about Kaiba and where he might be located. Yugi looked young, and though Yami had no fully formed memories of his past, he knew he was older than Yugi and that his ties to the past are in Egypt. What he doesn’t know is who he was or what his original name was, both of which feel important to understanding the Dark Magician’s reaction to them when they were here, as well as to his connection to the Millennium Items.

But being able to interact with everyone, even if it wasn’t fully, had only made him realize how different he and Yugi truly were. He knew that he originally had planned to take Yugi’s body, to mold it to his own image, but even seeing himself as he was here, he realized that would be impossible. Yugi was his own person, a bright light to help balance out Yami’s darkness and pride, and it made Yami feel ashamed that he’d ever thought such a thing could be possible.

_One day, he will make someone a good husband, and I was thinking of taking that away._

“The Dark Castle?” Mokuba had asked as Queen Meyari explained about the Five-Headed Dragon, who demanded sacrifices of the kingdoms. Thus far, only two were still giving them, and the other one had apparently given over a ‘foreign prince’, while Meyari was considering herself to give over when the time came.

“You shouldn’t,” Yami said, some part of him railing against such an act, “Even if it is a noble act for the king or queen to give up their life for the betterment of the kingdom, you shouldn’t do so when there is no clear successor to the throne, or when it might lead to war. After your death, who will lead your people? Who will rule? You cannot be sure that your kingdom will be safe.”

Yugi looked over at him, as if surprised at how he was speaking, and then back to Meyari, who looked down before saying, “There is a possible way to save us. A legend of a great warrior who slew the Dragon and reigned over this place in peace for centuries...but something happened to him, causing him to leave and for the Dragon to reawaken. But the airship he used to reach the Dark Castle and defeat the Dragon still remains here, though no one has figured out how to use it.”

She showed them where the remains of it was, mentioning that it had been left behind centuries ago. Mokuba and Katsuye both went to the control area, looking at it as both argued over what might make it fly and how to fix it, while Yugi looked over at Yami, showing a great deal of concern.

“Yes?”

“You...just, the way you told Meyari to not give herself up,” Yugi said, standing next to him as Iru flew a bit between the two, settling in Yugi’s hair after a moment. “I think you’re remembering more of yourself...not just your memories, but who you were as a person.”

Yami smiles as Yugi, considering what he said. “I am, in a way. The contrast between our souls had meant I remember much of who I was and how I carried myself, but I cannot recall any of my memories, or my name. It’s left me wondering much about myself - how I came to be in the puzzle, what it means that I saw myself as a keeper of tombs when it’s obvious I am more than that, how this is connected to the Millennium Items.” He can sense Yugi watching him, waiting, and he finally says, “Whatever my past, my present is here. I am responsible for the Big Five gaining an advantage and using Mokuba and Kaiba in such a way. I will help fix this. I can’t simply turn a blind eye to it because it was ‘justice’ for something done to you or me. I must take responsibility for those actions.” Yami turned to look at Yugi, who blushed a bit and looked away. Yami hated that, when Yugi got so shy he couldn’t look someone in the face. He was a bright and wonderful boy, there was no reason for him to act in such a way. “You’ve helped me to learn restraint, Yugi. I am forever grateful for that. We can talk more of this after we save Kaiba.”

Yugi looked up at him, smiling and finally nodding. “Ok. And...I’m glad, that we were able to see each other like this, and talk.”

Katsuye and Mokuba came back as Mai let out a huff, apparently not liking the way things were going, before the group headed back to the castle, Meyari saying that they should get into battle gear more befitting the warriors of old. Mai and Katsuye headed to one changing room, Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba to the other as they dressed up.

The outfit was standard armor, with a cape, shoulder pads, and all the normal outfit. Like their clothing, his was much darker, but oddly seemed to shift to something more like an Egyptian or Ancient style of dress, with a dark, scaled armor with leather leggings, a quiver of arrows and a good bow, and a khopesh that he tried out a few moves in, marveling at how quickly he recalled the moves…

_“You shouldn’t be learning this, it’s not--”_

_“...will have as many chances of getting hurt as a priest, sorcerer, or archer. You brought me here to teach him, and I will, for I am--_ ”

“Yami!? Are you ok?” Yugi asked, quickly heading up and looking at him.

“Fine. A stray memory of my past, but they never are concrete.” He looks back at the khopesh and then to Yugi, a thought coming to him as he hands it to Yugi. “Try this.”

Yugi takes it, looking a bit awkward with it and obviously not certain of how to handle it. Yami is quiet, Yugi looking embarrassed before Yami said, “I think we’re more separate than connected. I knew how to handle it, you didn’t. I think, if we’re back in your body, I might be able to do it or direct you.”

Yugi blinked and looked over at him as Mokuba came out, dressed in the armor that is more light grays and blues, with a KaibaCorp logo on it that gets Yami to frown. Mokuba shrugs and looks at it, as he finally says, “I think some of it is based on what you prefer or think. It’s really advanced.”

“And the flying machine?”

“Katsyue thinks she can fly it, but the problem is getting it restored. She said she might have something for it, but she’s not sure.” He looked at Yami and then Yugi, who was dressed in lighter clothing and looked like the Beast Tamer he’d chosen to be during Yami Bakura’s twisted game. “What other weapons do they have?”

“I found something to protect myself with, but mostly I have the Dual Monsters,” Yugi said, getting Yami to frown as Yugi gave him a small smile. “I was able to get a bunch, remember? And so long as they last a turn, they’ll evolve to a stronger monster. “ He looked at Mokuba, who seemed to be uncertain of what his role was, and Yami considered before saying, “You want to be captured.”

“If I don’t have weapons, they won’t take them,” Mokuba said, “and plus we’re meeting up there, aren’t we? That way, I can get to Nii-sama and he’ll know to expect you.”

“It’s dangerous,” Yami pointed out, but let out a sigh. “Be careful in this, Mokuba. You’ve already been through far too much.”

Mokuba seems to see this new side of Yami as a bit contradictory, but finally nods, the three heading out and spotting Mai, who is sitting dressed like that woman from a show that Yugi had liked, her mail stopped just past her chest and dark leather covering the rest of her, a pair of chakram on her hip. It was far too short and he saw Yugi blushing upon seeing it, while Mokuba shifted a bit and finally asked, concerned, “Where’s Katsuye?”

“Here,” Katsuye said, looking annoyed as she handed Mai a long cape. She wore one herself, a dark brown color, and seemed determined to not reveal whatever outfit they had put her in. Yami didn’t blame her, if Mai’s outfit was to go by, it was obvious they didn’t get the same choices that they had.

“Are you ok?” Yugi asked, looking upset.

“Whoever made this game is a pervert of the highest order,” Katsuye finally said, but wouldn’t elaborate as there was a sudden uproar outside.

The beings of the Dark Castle were attacking.


	3. Dirty Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets out of the Virtual World. Kaiba and Yugi learn about the trouble that Katsuye is having with her mother. Mokuba and Mai play match-makers, and there is plotting afoot by a somewhat unlikely source.

Mokuba is happy when his capture leads him to his Nii-sama, and to the release of two Blue-Eyes that Seto apparently hadn’t thought was going to be around, but he supposed that Hinagata had managed to work them in some way. Seto is obviously upset that Mokuba is here, and for some reason he’s even _more_ angry to hear that Yugi, Yami, Katsuye, and Kujaku-san are coming to help them.

“I don’t need them to save me _or_ my company _again_.” Mokuba shifted back a bit at the angry tone his brother had as they headed out, the three Blue-Eyes that Kaiba had gotten helping to lead them to the entrance just as the others came in, Yugi looking a bit worse for wear and without Iru, Yami without most of the arrows he’d gotten from the castle, and both Katsuye and Kujaku-san looking upset and with parts of the clothing and capes torn, leaving both of them a bit more exposed. Kujaku-san’s cloak was gone completely and leaving her just in the female warrior outfit. Seto glares at them, despite the fact that he knows Katsuye is _Katsuye_ , and he finally says, “Am I supposed to be impressed by the caped outfits?”

Katsuye suddenly glares at him and throws her hand out to point at him, causing the cape to fall away and, by bad luck, fall over the side of the small walkway they’re on. “You’re not the one who has to walk around in this sexist crap, so shut up and be grateful we’re even here to save your stupid ass!”

Mokuba is suddenly _very_ aware that Katusye is a lady and that he really likes ladies. He’s also aware that everyone is staring and he’s suddenly very angry at them for staring because he’s also well-aware that, for everything else Katsuye might be, Mokuba is going to make sure Katusye is _Seto’s_.

But yeah...puberty, he has hit it and it’s because of that outfit that Katsuye was forced to wear. The barely-there fur bikini hardly covers her chest, only a strip to cover it, and the bottom is even worse, showing off much of her legs and thighs. Her feet are in sandals but, overall, she looks...well, she looks like a woman and Mokuba risks a glance to Seto.

Who is holding out his jacket to Katsuye as she blushes a deep red once she realizes she’s lost her cape and has shown off the outfit she has to wear. His face is angled away from Mokuba, so he can’t see if Seto is blushing or what he’s thinking, but Mokuba does see Katsuye take the jacket with a muttered ‘thanks’. Seto doesn’t reply, and Yami says, his voice sounding unhappy as he looks at Katsuye without any of the interest that Mokuba was feeling, “I take it the design for this game needs reworking.”

“Yes,” Yugi told him, also sounding unhappy but blushing a deep red color, “or it needs to not be run by five _perverts._ ”

“Agreed,” Seto manages to agree right as the world suddenly shifted, turning pixilated before changing into some sort of empty space as they heard five laughs from behind them.

Before them emerged the huge Five-God Dragon, the voices of the Big Five echoing through it. “We’re not letting you go so easily, Seto Kaiba. This is our game, and our rules.”

The group shifted to stand united against the Five-Headed Dragon, Mokuba behind Seto and Katsuye, Katsuye glaring at it as she said, “So not only are you perverts, you’re fucking cheaters as well!”

“A truly exceptional game always has a surprise ending.”

“NOT ONE THAT VIOLATES ITS OWN RULES!” Seto and Katsuye both yelled back, apparently not noticing how alike they sounded as Yugi, Yami, and Mai stood ready, Mai looking curious about something while Yami stood a bit in front of the group, as if ready to do whatever it took to keep them all safe. It was an odd aspect of Yami that Mokuba had only just noticed the longer he was technically apart from Yugi – that he was a leader, but one willing to use everyone to their best ability, as well as fight with them when needed and sacrifice as much as they would.

“This is the Dragon’s Sanctuary,” one of them said, after Mai’s Harpie Lady was destroyed, “Only Dragons can be here.”

That got Seto to laugh, as if amused by the whole thing. “You’ll challenge me to a duel of Dragons? I admire your optimism.”

The group called up their Dragons, Mokuba and Yugi standing back near Yugi’s smaller Armored Dragon Lv. 1 while the rest went after the Big Five. Yugi blinked as the first grouping of blasts didn’t work, before suddenly straightening and saying, “The fifth head protected them all!”

“That’s right…and two little targets left.” Neither he nor Yugi had the chance to move before there was a blast coming at them. The Armored Dragon attempted to move in front of them, but it would only protect one of them.

Mokuba closed his eyes, and is surprised when Mai yells, “Katsuye!” His eyes snap open as he sees that Katsuye is standing in front of them, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon roaring and attempting to stop the attack but instead nearly forcing the two back. The Black Dragon disappeared as Katsuye fell down to one knee, breathing heavily as Mokuba and Yugi raced over to help her, Mokuba panicking as he watched her slowly disappear, giving him a small smile when she saw him.

“You’re ok…oh good…I was…I…”

“Jounouchi!” Yugi and Yami said at the same time, Mai and Mokuba yelling “Katsuye!” before she disappeared completely. Standing in front of them, Seto looked surprised, as if he was trying to figure out what to do, while Yami turned back, looking angry at the Big Five. Yugi hadn’t moved, apparently still in too much shock, while Seto and Mai glared back at them, Mai yelling, “You damned cheaters!”

“Cheaters? We make the rules here!”

Yami stood for a moment before saying, “…when the strongest dragon teams up, the Evil God will be destroyed.”

“What?” Mokuba asked.

“What we heard, during our time in that kingdom. It’s a hint as to how to destroy them!” Yami said, getting Yugi to stand up as the Armored Dragon rose in power. It was strong enough to defend him and maybe Mokuba, but not against a full attack.

“Uniting Chaos Soldier with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon,” Yugi said quietly, enough that Seto looked at him, “It’s the only way. You and my other self have to defeat them.”

“Enough of this!” the Big Five shouted, the Dragon getting ready to attack again.

“We’ll protect you while you get everything ready!” Yugi said, Mokuba seeing Yami suddenly panic as Yugi and Mai raced to the front, managing to get there and get their dragons in front as Seto started to move, calling out one than another of the three dragons. He looked tired from it, Mokuba recalling the mention of it being like a summoner while Yami was focusing on chanting something, using Gaia and the Curse of Dragon card to summon the Chaos Knight, as Yugi and Mai standing as the next attack came, both holding their ground, or trying to, as the blast threw them back a bit, Mokuba shifting back a bit as the others managed to hold only for so long, before both of them disappeared just as the Chaos Knight appeared, Yami letting out a pained breath that sounded more like a ‘no’, reaching out to where Yugi had once been as Mokuba saw the last dragon take aim at Seto, just as the three Blue Eyes were starting to fuse.

“Nii-sama!” Mokuba shouted, rushing over to stand in front of him and taking the blast, feeling a sudden, hard headache that hurt even more that the one he’d had after waking up from the Penalty Game.

“Mokuba!” Kaiba shouted, attempting to grab him, but everything faded to black before Mokuba could reach him.

\--

Kaiba and Yami are strong together, the combined monster making quick work of the Five-Headed Dragon and, thus, finishing off the Big Five. The monster disappeared as Hinagata appeared, managing a small smile. Kaiba was unimpressed, glaring at him as Hinagata said, “Well, the game’s over, but the changes to it don’t give us much time.”

“What about Mokuba?” Kaiba demanded, glaring at him. “He’s dead!”

“I changed the coding,” Hinagata said, letting out a sigh. “I knew they’d try to change the rules…that’s why everything became so unstable. The others woke up after they were ‘defeated’ here. Well, everyone but Yugi,” he glanced as Yami briefly before saying, “and I don’t know what happened to the Big Five. They’ve disappeared from the--oh…” the trio suddenly looked down as a dark hole opened in the floor and they all fell in.

Kaiba woke with a gasp, the pod opening as he saw Mokuba, the Kujaku woman, a few others, and Katsuye all holding off the men who had attacked them. His presence apparently was enough to scare them off, and he glared at the group with them, apparently consisting of that other schoolmate, someone who looked related to him, and finally Yugi, who appeared disoriented. A side door opened to reveal another, older pod that was opened, and some of the technicians and others that Kaiba had brought with him were, luckily, alive and well.

“Go make sure he’s ok. I’m guessing he will need medical attention.” The KaibaCorp men rushed there as Kaiba looked back at the others, pausing to give Mokuba a hug as they were once more reunited. He hated that such things kept happening, and he hoped that this wouldn’t occur in the near future.

“I didn’t expect you to rally so many in so short a time,” Kaiba said, glancing at the group and back to Katsuye and Yugi. “Where’s the cheerleader and that other kid you spend so much time with?”

“You could stop being a dick for once after we save you,” Katsuye said, crossing her arms and glaring at him, “or actually say ‘thanks’.”

Kaiba glared at her as the dark-haired punk she hung out with started to look worried, shifting a bit to stop her before Kaiba let out a breath. She had a point, and he guessed he should acknowledge it. They were going to help him, no matter what he said or how his pride was hurt, and considering how attached Mokuba was to Katsuye, as well as their complicated history, he should try to make amends.

“Thank you,” he finally said, getting everyone to stop, Katsuye stiffening as if waiting for an insult or some form of sarcasm, “It’s hard to say it but…thank you. And for saving Mokuba again. I have yet to thank you for comforting him and keeping him safe during Duelist Kingdom.”

Katsuye shifts, as if uncomfortable with being the spokesperson for the group. “We hardly did that,” she finally settles on muttering, looking upset over the failing.

“You did your best, against bad people. That still deserves a thanks that I should have given, instead of all the insults I did.”

The group is silent before the idiot that follows them around declares they should probably go, the group slowly heading out as Mokuba shows them the way while Kaiba remains behind to check on the body in the other room. He recognizes Hinagata right away, noting the long hair that had grown out, as well as the fact that he appeared only half-aware of his surroundings.

_He’s been in the Virtual World for far too long…_

“…Kaiba-san,” Hinagata said, his voice cracking from disuse and sounding tired, “what did I miss?”

\--

The next few days are busy for everyone – Katsuye and Yugi are a bit flooded with people coming into the store to ask about the new one that’s being built nearby, and later with well-wishers after Sugoroku Muto gets out of the hospital and slowly begins to work in the store again. The demise of Pegasus is still big news, which worries Yugi and Yami. Yami wonders if Bakura’s other side managed to kill the American, but doesn’t dwell on it beyond the background worry that he feels.

They’re visiting Hinagata while he’s in the hospital, Yami feeling strangely drawn to him as much as he is oddly drawn to Kaiba, when Katsuye is approached by a woman with dark hair and a conservative dress, who glares at her as Katsuye moves to go talk to the doctors who were supposed to be helping her sister. Yugi had hoped to meet her, but Katsuye had mentioned her being quite shy, and that it was taking a lot of work to get the doctors to agree and that she had to talk to ‘someone’ about getting her sister there. Yugi isn’t sure if it’s just that Katsuye feels protective of Shizuka in the same way that Kaiba is with Mokuba, or if there isn’t some other reason.

Yugi blinks when Kaiba walks up next to him, watching as Katsuye attempts to talk to the doctors before the woman says, still glaring at Katsuye and with an air of disapproval, “Until you tell me _where_ you got this money, we’re not accepting it.”

“I told you I got it from a tournament,” Katsuye said, sounding upset, “This was the prize for second-place.”

“What type of tournament did you do where second place could pay for Shizuka’s surgery?” Yugi felt himself and Yami bristle at the accusation in the woman’s voice, the two starting to go over before they’re out-paced by Kaiba, who walks up with the mask on of being the head of KaibaCorp, one that looked similar to the face he’d worn during Death-T. Yugi paused as he saw Katsuye nearly startle at Kaiba’s sudden presence next to her, though the woman (Katsuye’s mother) and doctors _do_ startle as he levels a glare at them. “Forgive the intrusion, but I happened to overhear that you were...doubting...Jounouchi-chan’s claim of where she got the money. I assume you’re speaking about the money she received after the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, held at a private island that Maximillian Pegasus hosted.”

The woman was speechless a moment as Katsuye glanced around, coloring when she saw Yugi there as he walked up as well, realizing what Kaiba was doing.

“Jounouchi,” he said, getting others to notice him as Yami stirred, as if waiting for a reason to come out, “I’m glad to see you again. That was a great Duel, wasn’t it?”

She blinked at him as her mother regained her composure, attempting to stand regally but failing next to Kaiba. “Who are you?”

“Mutou Yugi,” he introduced himself, “I won first place at the Duelist Kingdom tournament.”

“Kaiba Seto,” Kaiba said, not even bothering to bow, “I own KaibaCorp. I was on the island for a...business matter...but witnessed the Duels. Your daughter won second-place, which offered a monetary prize. Mutou-san won first place, which means he defeated the creator of the game we were playing, and thus has a title of King of Games.” He considers Katsuye’s mom for a second, as if sizing her up, before saying, “Jounouchi-chan also helped to care for my brother, while I was there, and has helped me with one or two other matters that do not concern you.” That got Katsuye’s mom to bristle as Kaiba finally added, mostly to Katsuye, “If you’d mentioned the operation, I could have easily helped out.”

“Mokuba already offered to help me out,” Katsuye finally said, crossing her arms and looking ready to glare at the two. Yami watched from the back of Yugi’s mind, and once more, both felt a slight pang of regret that they couldn’t be in their own bodies or see each other, as they had during the virtual world event.

“That’s good. I’m offering my help as well,” Kaiba said, a bit of an edge to his voice before he glanced at the doctor. “Is there enough for what Jounouchi-chan asked for?”

The doctors blink but not, one finally speaking up to say, “But Kawai-chan will need one of the best doctors, and he was hoping for perhaps another to help in--.”

Kaiba nodded and waved it off. “I will speak to Jounouchi-chan about it, since she is paying for the operation. In the meantime,” he looked at Katsuye’s mother for a moment, waiting before she shifted and gave a small bow. “Kawai Koisaya.”

“Kawai-san, I look forward to seeing you again.” Kaiba’s tone left no doubt that he didn’t want to see her or talk to her, and he motioned to Katusye. “We have business to discuss, Jounouchi-chan.”

They got far enough down the hallway to not make a scene before Katsuye turned to both of them, looking both absolutely angry, afraid, and sad at the same time. “I don’t need your help, and if you call me ‘Jounouchi-chan’ again, I--.”

“Katsuye, we were just…” Yugi tried, but Kaiba interrupted him by saying simply, “This is part of Mokuba’s repayment.”

The two stopped short as Kaiba added, “Mokuba told me that you wanted to help your sister. It doesn’t take a genius to look up the records, and even if you and Yugi were coming to visit Hinagata, it also doesn’t take a detective to notice you slipping away and speaking to the doctors about something.” He continues after she falls silent, though the angry look is still on her, “I will help pay for the doctors, because Mokuba would want that, and for your sister’s stay in the hospital, however long it might be. In return, I only ask you allow me to deal with your...mother.”

Katsuye frowned and glared at him. “Why?”

“Because it’s obvious she knows how to make you upset, and that is no help to working to get your sister better. I will say, you may have to attend a fundraiser or two.”

Katsuye bristled at that as Kaiba added, “It will be for the further betterment of others like your sister, who won’t have to go so such extremes to get better care. Besides, part of my research company is looking into creating a way to help the blind or those with poor eyesight, so that they might have better lives without paying too much.” Yugi looked over at Kaiba, trying to get a read on what he was thinking, as Yami whispered quietly, “He’s doing her a favor, the only way that she might accept and that might help him. Don’t worry, Yugi.”

_She’s my friend,_ Yugi thought, waiting and watching as Katsuye finally deflated and said, “Fine, but I’m not going to be your freakin’ lap-dog, got it?”

“I didn’t expect you to be,” Kaiba told her simply, which seemed to get Katsuye to blink in confusion. “I told you after we got out of the Virtual World, I owed you for saving Mokuba and myself. Even if Yugi and Yami were the two that defeat Pegasus, he did so with your help. Not to mention that you did everything you could to protect Mokuba during Duelist Kingdom, as well as in the Virtual World.”

Yugi felt himself and Yami flinch as they remembered seeing Katsuye disappear in front of them, Yugi recalling the feeling of being taken apart and put back together but being unable to wake up, his mind knowing that _something_ was missing and not about to wake without Yami. He hasn’t spoken to Yami about not being able to wake, about his mind just not accepting the loss of Yami and instead staying asleep and in the dark, waiting for him. He doesn’t really know how to broach the subject, and so far has instead steered away from it, focusing on making sure his grandfather was ok and that he recovered from his ordeal. With the new store being built up so close to them, and one that promised new games instead of whatever ones that they ordered, it was going to be stiff competition and hard for them to compete for very long. Even if Yugi remained ‘King of Games’, that was really only one or two games, and neither he nor Yami were really up for keeping up the pace of defeating everyone they could for that title.

Katsuye is silent for a long moment before saying, “Her names Kawai Shizuka. Mom changed their names back after the divorce.”

Kaiba nodded before saying, “I’ll see what I can do legally, and I will need to see the paperwork you’ve done as well, so there’s no issues later on. I also hope you’re not adverse to at least one fundraising event...we may need it.”

Katsuye glares at him but finally nods. “If it gets her better, than ok. But it has to be before the start of the school year. I have a job or two that I’m still working and I’m not gonna lose them or ruin my chances at class, because that woman doesn’t need more reasons to call me a failure.”

Kaiba is quiet and for a moment, Yugi feels Yami stirring, a dark emotion taking him over but not pushing Yugi to the side, as it so often had before. Yami doesn’t take over unless Yugi is really in distress, and while he’s upset over what Kawai Koisaya had said to Katsuye, he also knows he can’t always defend her. Katsuye can and will take care of herself and others, and Yami had learned that she dislikes the way he so easily pushes Yugi aside to take over. It’s still a sore spot between the two, though they are allies but not quite friends. Yugi hopes that they’ll become friends soon, because he trusts Yami now, just as much as he trusts Katsuye.

Kaiba nods and leaves, Yugi glancing at Katsuye as she shifts and looks down at the floor, obviously upset. “Is...Yami gonna make trouble?”

Yugi considers before allowing Yami to come out and speak to her, staying in his own room so as not to overhear whatever they say. He’d kept his promise to Katsuye and had not told anyone about Shizuka, when she’d finally told him about it during Duelist Kingdom. He knows that she needs to hear from Yami that he won’t hurt anyone, and he wants them to talk more and become friends. Yami’s presence nudges him gently, allowing Yugi to wake and look over as Katsuye lets out a breath, obviously contemplating something.

“You two are getting too good at that.”

Yugi smiled despite that. “I’m glad that we have...I mean, it’s better than before, and we listen to each other. We’re friends.”

Katsuye is quiet and finally smiles, looking quite happy at what Yugi said. “I’m glad to hear that. And I’m glad to have seen you two working together.” She looked a bit serious as they were heading out, and finally said, “He’d better be treating you well, or I’ll have words.”

Yugi gave her a bit of a smile and the two headed out, feeling Yami muttering about what Katsuye said. Yugi’s happy, with Yami with him and Katsuye pulling him into a hug before they head off to their own homes.

\--

Kaiba finds it surprisingly easy to get the information, and that Mokuba is on his way to getting everything set up already. It makes him proud of his brother, that he’s able to do this so quickly after all those problems he’d had to face, and he leaves things to Mokuba and the group he has gotten together for the time being, though he slowly allocates more money in to serve as his part of the contribution. All things considered, it will allow for the hospital stay, surgery, and post-op stay for however long she needed. He doubted that Katsuye’s sister would stay in hospital very long, but then again, she might also be very different from Katsuye.

It had been a shock to see Katsuye’s mother and how hostile she was towards her own daughter. Kaiba’s own memories of his parents are all about how nice they were, how much they loved him and Mokuba. It’s why he has such a strict policy and why he wanted KaibaLand to be available for all families, why meeting Katsuye’s father and seeing how happy everyone who had gotten the day off and were with their family for the day made the sudden change and the mild loss of profit all the more worth it.

KaibaCorp as a company working on family items, working to help others and to slowly get rid of the war mongering that Gozaburo had been part of, was making more profit than normal. Kaiba’s role in taking down Pegasus, even if it had resulted in the man’s death, meant that Industrial Illusions were working to keep some of Pegasus’ spirit alive...but also letting Kaiba use his SolidState Illusions to market the 3D version of Duel Monsters. It was still popular, with rumors of what happened during Duelist Kingdom creating more interest in it, and while the older versions remained a collector’s dream, as did Kaiba’s three Blue Eyes or the Dark Magician and his incarnations that Yugi held, there was also a move to streamline the game and make it better. New rules about how many Life Points you could have and some of the rules about terrain were being thrown out in favor of cards to create terrain or boosts, with only one appearing at a time. It made the game more accessible to everyone, and so far they were only reprinting either older, weaker cards or newer cards that would be as strong as or near-equal to older cards like his Blue Eyes.

Thinking about Duel Monsters always brought him back to the odd dreams he had at times, as well as the events in that Virtual World. Kaiba felt his face heat up at the memory of Katsuye in that skimpy outfit, barely covering up her figure. He hadn’t realized she was very muscular, her arms showing definition from unconventional methods of working out, or simply from the fact that she never had a personal trainer, instead learning this all on her own. Her stomach had been flat but still had some fat to it, probably from her atrocious diet due to being poor (not that Mokuba would have helped - he wanted to shower her with sweets after that impromptu ‘sleepover’ and the way she’d reacted to the cakes and like) and her legs and body had shown health from necessity. It had made her even prettier and more real than some of the woman that were now starting to throw themselves at Kaiba. He always thought of the lighter hair, her eyes that could express so much, and the curves of her--

Kaiba stopped that thought, his blush making his face feel hot suddenly as he focused on the dullest piece of company mail he could, trying to use that to block out the thoughts and memories of what he’d seen. His traitorous brain, though, supplies that Katsuye will probably have to wear those short skirts when they get back to class, the kind like that other girl who hangs around Yugi and Katsuye wore, and if she remains active, she’ll have to be careful or she’ll go to hit or kick someone and--

_I have better things to do then picking up the same perversions as my classmates!_

Well, that thought is enough to stop him from thinking anymore about that. The fact that the new board and shareholders all but _demand_ he remain in school and get some ‘social interaction’ is enough to make him see red. He doesn’t want to deal with school again, though he sees their point. Gozaburo had been privately trained and always viewed others as ‘beneath’ him, and while Kaiba was finding out more and more about the man who had raised him after the orphanage, and who had so corrupted both Mokuba and himself in many ways, he didn’t know half of what Gozaburo had been doing or was capable of. The man had gone through a great deal of trouble to hide that, enough that even Hinagata finding only the remains of an old program and some rabid dog program (which neither understood the purpose for) had resulted in the man being trapped and hidden away.

Staying in school, even if it was not the best in the world, was good for Kaiba. He got to know the types of people he was working with and who would be working for him. He’d already offered that other carry-on boy a summer-job and working events, which he’d taken to quite well.

“Nii-sama!” the shout was the only warning that Kaiba got before Mokuba raced into his office and ran up to give him a huge hug. Kaiba was still getting more used to Mokuba having such freedom and to contact that wasn’t designed to keep him awake or absorbing too much information, and so he stiffened only briefly before blinking, seeing Mokuba’s cheerful and happy grin. “Mokuba...what is it?”

“You’re helping Katsuye’s sister!”

He should’ve guessed Mokuba would figure it out. “I saw her earlier today, and pledged to help. I thought you and the others wouldn’t notice for at least another day or two.”

Mokuba’s beaming smile turned almost blinding as he said, “Can we go see them? Can we? Please? I wanna meet Shizuka-chan, and I wanna make sure she’s ok and happy and has everything she needs, and--.”

“I spoke to the doctors,” Kaiba said, as he had done that before the whole issues with his mind turning traitor and giving him images of Katsuye to deal with, “they want her to not be over-stressed and need to give her a few check-ups. She’s been ill for many years, Mokuba, and her eyesight isn’t guaranteed. Even with the money we’re adding, there’s only a 50-50 chance she’ll see.”

Some of the light goes out of Mokuba’s smile and he slumps before suddenly saying, “Ok, then you have to take Katsuye to the big fundraiser we’re having!”

“....what?”

His little brother has the audacity to look innocent. “Well, I was talking to the doctors and to Kujaku-san and _she_ said there were others with similar problems like Shizuka-chan, and the doctors said that we could set up a fund or something for others like Shizuka-chan, and Kujaku-san said that we could do a big charity event with dancing and stuff or something at KaibaLand and then she said that since Shizuka-chan can’t leave the hospital and that since Kawai-san is a...bad word...that we should have Katsuye thank everyone and talk about her experience and how all the money and like is helping Shizuka-chan. But if we’re going to do a dance-thing, Kujaku-san said that _you_ and Katsuye should dance.”

Kaiba was beginning to think that Kujaku-san was a bad influence on Mokuba, and wondered how much money she’d try to get from him in order to stop putting ideas in Mokuba’s head. “Why me? Why not you?”

“‘Cause she _knew_ you’d be the main backer, and now you are!”

Well, now he’s not paying Kujaku-san a _yen_ , he’s gonna outright _forbid her_ from talking to Mokuba. It’s not good for Mokuba to not have friends his age, anyway. “I see...I suppose you spoke to Katsuye about this?”

“Kujaku-san said she would.”

\--

“NO.”

“Oh, come on…”

“NO.”

“What?” Sansone asked as he and Layla came in, Katsuye having moved back in with him and needing someone to help her while dealing with Koisaya. Sansone had gotten through his issues with his ex-wife, it was just his worry over his eldest daughter that got him itching to go gambling or drinking. Luckily, his job was helping him work through that as well - breaking stones and building never left him with enough energy to go looking for trouble, at least.

Mai smiled at him as Katsuye scowled at her. “Oh, well, that Kaiba-kid...Mokuba?...he wants to hold a fundraising event to start some group for those with similar issues like your daughter. He has enough money to do so, and a few doctors who are willing to contribute their time to help out.”

“That’s good news,” Layla said, then frowned. “What was Katsuye so upset over?”

“The part where she gets to dance with whoever pays the most money, for charity, and it can be any dance they want,” Mai said, and at Layla’s confused look and Sansone’s glare, Mai let out a sigh. “That wasn’t _my_ idea!”

Layla chuckled and smiled at Katsuye, despite the glare she sent her way. “I know a few people at the university who can pitch in, maybe they’ll be able to take the dance, or your father and I can pool our money for a dance.”

Sansone paused and let out a sigh. “You know about me and parties.”

“One might not be too bad.”

“I would rather not risk it,” Sansone said as Mai considered. “And anyway, it’s for Shizuka. I doubt I can really give a lot more than I already have.”

Katsuye looks upset but Mai said, “Either way, I can make sure it’s a good song.”

“ _Not going to dance_ , Mai.”

“We have time. I could train you. And I have the perfect dress…if Kaiba doesn’t turn beat-red from it…”

“MAI!”

\--

Kaiba leaves Mokuba and his group to figure things out, while he goes to check on Hinagata and, during one visit, to meet with Kawaii Shizuka and her doctors. Unlike her sister, Shizuka is quiet and almost shy, not really speaking unless Katsuye was there, at which point she tended to smile more and even talk a bit more if prompted.

It took a little less than two weeks for Mokuba to figure out what was needed, send out the invitations, and plan the whole thing. If Kaiba hadn’t already known his little brother was so talented, he would have been surprised. He was a bit more surprised when Mokuba _insisted_ on adding in a ‘girl’s night’ and, once more, Kaiba began to hope that Kujaku-san stopped influencing his brother in such a bad way.

The women went to the ‘night’ while Kaiba met with most of the men, noticing that Sansone had come here and looking a bit worried as he waited. “You’re Kawaii Shizuka’s father?”

“We met,” he said curtly, getting Kaiba to recall the events of Death-T, but unlike his daughter, Jounouchi Sansone seemed reluctant to hold the grudge as he says, “I thanked you for opening up the park to my coworkers and their families. Even after everything, quite a few of them were very happy with the bonus and with the day to spend with their kids.”

“Ah...forgive me, I was a bit...stressed...at the time. i have since found better ways to deal with my money and my time.”

“I noticed. I’m also glad you’re setting a good example for your brother.” He glanced around the room and at the others. “I also noticed there’s no alcohol at this party.”

“My brother is a child, so he doesn’t understand how alcohol is served at such. Plus, since this is a family resort and since some of the people here are underaged, we have strict policy about alcohol in Kaibaland.”

Jounouchi-san chuckled a bit. “I’m not complaining...I’m glad he kept it out. I’m more worried about what will happen for that whole ‘bid for a dance’ thing.”

Kaiba was silent, but apparently his annoyance showed through as Jounouchi-san frowned. “What?”

“I told Mokuba I was against that. Especially since he wanted to make your daughter the main ‘event’.”

“....Mai said she wouldn’t…”

“Mai Kujaku?”

Silence between the two before Jounouchi-san said, “If it comes down to it, will you lend me some money?”

“No.”

“She’s my daughter, I’m not having her get pawed--.”

“I can easily donate the money and save her embarrassment. I’m...not very good  at dancing, so a simple slow dance would work.”

Jounouchi-san is quiet before he said, “You’d better not touch her in a way I deem inappropriate?”

“Which is?”

“...just...leave some space between you two. And don’t step on her toes.”

There was an announcement of the arrival of the women, and Kaiba turned, slowly watching the women come in, all dressed well and with their hair done up, make-up and the like adorning them in either classic Japanese style or a Western style of clothing. Some of them, the doctors and like, looked very relaxed and happy, and everyone slowly broke away to their groups or their significant others.

Katsuye was last, walking in with Mai. Mai’s hair was done up and curled even more than usual, her dress a lilac and dark purple one that was done up with a bodice, a dark half-jacket covering her shoulders but drawing more attention to her chest and how the dress was form-fitting, causing her to sway a bit and draw the attention of some of the room.

Katsuye drew all of his attention, and he blinked at her. She was wearing a blue dress that looked almost sapphire in color, a light color that was a bit like a darkening sky. The dress looked like it was chiffon or something similar, and the twists and ruffles that made up the dress, along with the spaghetti straps that couldn’t be hidden by Katsuye’s short hair, no matter how well designed it was, could hide.

“I changed my mind,” Jounouchi-san muttered upon seeing her daughter as she walked in with Kujaku-san, “I will pay you back if you lend me that money.”

Kaiba thought that he was being overly-protective, and was also telling himself that blushing was not helping the situation. At the same time, he wished that she hadn’t been so dressed up either. Katsuye looked her best when she was herself, and right now she looked a bit miserable, for as pretty as she was.

Kaiba tried his best to stop all of the mental images that now played in his mind, about what Katsuye had looked like in the fur bikini, and finally took in a breath as the professional host began to bid off dances and dates of the single women. Many were family members or friends of those with similar conditions as Shizuka, or were simply helping for the cause as part of what they did. Kaiba waited as Katsuye came up, looking awkward and annoyed, and he almost handed the bidding over to her father when a voice rang out and said, “$250 for a dance _and_ a date!”

Everyone looked at the man, who had a mess of dark hair and a smirk on his face. Katsuye blinked at him in surprise as he waited, and from behind him, Jounouchi-san yelled, “$300 for a dance only!”

“Ah, come on, Sansone,” the man drawled before shouting, “$350 and an extra $200 for the date!”

Sansone looked upset, glanced at Katsuye, who looked upset, and he growled out as a few others began to bid, “Please make sure _he_ doesn’t win.”

“ _He_ is…who, exactly?”

“His name’s Varon, and he--.”

“An extra $1000 for a whole night out, no questions asked!”

Layla smacked Varon and Kaiba saw red, looking back as he saw Katsuye look suddenly very pale and embarrassed. The number was easy enough, and he raised his hand simply, “$5000, for a dance.”

Katsuye looked at him, surprised. Everyone had fallen silent and waited for a next call, but none came. Layla was glaring at Varon and he looked upset over how high things had gotten, but instead he stayed silent. With the final gavel, Kaiba realized that he’d just agreed to a dance with Katsuye…while standing next to her father.

Jounouchi-san looked at him, then said, muttering into the glass of water in his hand, “At least it’s just a dance, and not a date.”

\--

Varon winced a bit, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced over at Layla while they waited for the dance to begin. It looked like they had finally settled with just a basic waltz or something, and both Katsuye and the tall guy who’d out-bid everyone looked pretty stiff and were almost upset for the first part, but slowly began to sway and move at the same beat, at least. Varon manages a smile and wink to the lady that had come in with Katsuye before Layla smacks him again.

“You didn’t put up much of a fight,” she chided him getting Varon to glare at her. “We could have offered more, and you could have, at least, gotten Sansone to actually push Kaiba into that.”

“Oh, have a bit of faith,” he muttered, giving her a smile as he natural Aussie accent took over, the two muttering in English in the hopes of not quite being understood by some of the others. “It worked, didn’t it?”

Layla is quiet as they watch for a bit before looking over at something that Varon can’t see, which allows him to look back over at Mai and actually catch her eye. While he does like Katsuye, it’s a bit obvious he’s not getting near her, and Mai…well, Mai is hot. She’s the type of girl that would look good at places like this, but also be able to ride on the motorcycle he’s got without complaining either. It was one of the things that had drawn him to Katsuye initially, until it turned out they were too much alike to really work. He still enjoyed teasing and flirting with her, but nothing beyond that.

“Stop looking at Mai.”

“She’s dressed to impress, it’d be a pity if I didn’t take the ample time needed to show that all that work didn’t go to waste,” he said, looking back at Layla. “So now what? Getting them to dance isn’t going to do much, is it?”

“It will do what’s needed,” she tells him as they end up doing a second dance, Sansone watching with a smile, “I need Kaiba close enough to the group that when Shadii decides to actually push the Ishtars into dealing with their curse, that he’ll be willing to listen. And I need them to have a better bridge for their egos…what better one than a mutual friend and someone that they care for?”


	4. Otogi Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tangles with a new student, Otogi, while Kaiba and Yami work to not only protect the others, but also try to include them while doing so. Yugi finds himself in a game, working to save Yami from the Otogi's, while Bakura runs into a dangerous foe...

 

“So, Eliza, how are things going?”

Katsuye groaned and glared at Mai as Shizuka looked over at where Mai’s voice came from. Her eyesight was bad at the moment, as bad as it had been in a long while, which meant Katsuye was using the last few days of her vacation to visit. School started soon, and with the newer, larger game store going up near the Kame Game Stop that Sugoroku ran, there was less chance of her really being able to get away to visit and try to make up for lost time.

“Eliza?” Shizuka asked, confused.

“It’s from some movie,” Katsuye told her, “ _My Fair Lady_. Apparently one of the songs is about dancing.”

“And your sister looked very happy after the dances,” Mai told her, smiling as Katsuye felt her face go red with embarrassment, “I have some photos for you to look at, after the surgery is done.”

Shizuka smiled at that, appearing happy to hear that her sister had been the center of attention for a good reason, and Katsuye groaned. “I can’t believe you took pictures, Mai.”

“I didn’t. The professional photographer that the PR guy hired so we could get out information about the fundraiser and everything Mokuba set up took the pictures. They’re really good...your sister looks very pretty.”

Katsuye grumbled, mostly for show. She’d hated the makeup and everything they’d put her in, and she’d _hated_ that Varon made a scene to try and get a ‘date’ with her. But she had the dress still, because it was a nice dress and she could always pull it out and look at it later on, when she was feeling the need to remind herself that she _could_ look good, even if it was with a lot of effort.

It might also help to remind her that Kaiba was a gentleman and, despite being able to move well and fight pretty good, the guy couldn’t dance to save his life, not until she’d whispered for him to think of it like really nice fighting and to focus his coordination on that. Then, he was fine. It was very…

 _I am_ not _associating Kaiba with_ cute _anything,_ she thought to herself, despite the fact that her mind easily supplied how cute he’d been when he was younger. She thought instead that he’d been very graceful after she’d mentioned the fighting thing, that he’d been able to talk to her a bit about how nice she looked, and had finally mentioned he was going to be in school because…

“What’s wrong, Katsuye?” Shizuka asked, getting Katsuye’s attention. She always seemed to know when Katsuye needed to be called back to reality, at least, even without her sight.

“School’s starting soon, and Kaiba mentioned he has to go back.”

Mai frowned at that. “He’s running a business, he shouldn’t have to go.”

“They need him to go so he can take the exams. Even if his adoptive father was big on studying and forced him to learn a lot in a short period of time, the new shareholders group wants him to prove himself and at least take classes. If he can get into a university or take business classes as well, that will add to how things work.”

Mai frowned at the news. “They’re pushing him for that?”

“That, and they pointed out that Gozaburo Kaiba got all of his money from building, buying, and selling weapons. Since Kaiba has changed the company’s image to that of an amusement park and game place instead, it means that they have to make changes in their images as well. Gozaburo Kaiba had a lot of the power and was a bit of a dictator - Kaiba’s dictating to others what needs to be done, so he can focus on being the new figurehead and also on R&D. I guess he’s better with that aspect than some of the others. But it means that the shareholders want him to make sure he can have the paperwork to back it up, and that he, ah…” Kaiba hadn’t put it lightly, and it’d gotten a laugh out of Katsuye when she heard it, and even gotten him to chuckle a bit ( _she definitely did_ not _think about how his chuckle had made his whole chest rumble and how being pressed against it had sounded and felt_ ). “...basically he needs to work on his people skills. They’re apparently very rusty.”

Mai raised an eyebrow and Katsuye frowned at her. “What?”

“Are you _glad_ that Kaiba-kun gets to be at school with you, at least until the exams?”

Katsuye frowned again, confused. “It’s school, I’m glad we’re there, but it’s not like we hang out. And anyway, he’ll probably be gone after the exams, there’s no point in him staying.”

Mai let out an exhausted sigh, getting both younger women to look at her in confusion. “I give up. Is Mokuba-kun also in school?”

“Yeah, he’s still going to the school he started in. I guess Kaiba wanted him to make friends his own age, instead of just being kidnapper-bait or whatever.”

Mai chuckled at that and looked a bit worried but hopeful. “Then I’m glad about that. He’s far too serious for his age, he needs to be a kid for a bit longer.”

“I’m glad that Mokuba-kun was able to raise so much money,” Shizuka said, looking happy and smiling over at Katsuye, “and that you seemed to have so much fun.”

“I doubt she had any sort of ‘fun’,” Kawai Koisaya said as she entered the room, glaring at Katsuye and Mai. Despite all that Katsuye had done, Koisaya still saw her as a failure, and Katsuye had gotten used to the glares and insinuations of what she was doing to have such help. It was another reason Sansone hadn’t come to visit Shizuka yet, and one that always seemed to get Shizuka depressed.

Mai glared at Koisaya and said, “I thought you weren’t going to interrupt for at least another,” she checked her watch, “fifteen minutes.”

“Shizuka needs to rest, and prepare for the surgery. I’m sure Katsuye can come and visit after that’s all done...no need for her to overexcite Shizuka or do something stupid before a major operation, like she did before.”

Katsuye didn’t say anything, and neither did Shizuka. Katsuye had taken Shizuka to the ocean, after it became clear that Shizkua would start losing her eyesight and after a particularly bad argument between Koisaya and Sansone. The day had been long but worth the trouble that Katsuye got into, at least until Koisaya had decided to guilt-trip them both into never leaving again by saying that Shizuka had an important thing that day and Katsuye’s ‘carelessness’ had caused it to be rescheduled. It had been one of the many things that had resulted in the divorce, and a reason that Katsuye had been left with her father instead of taken by Koisaya. Well, that and the fact that Katsuye looked more like Sansone, and had always fought against her mother’s attempts to make her a ‘proper lady’, which normally didn’t involve anything to help Katsuye’s attitude, self-esteem, or general sense of wanting to be a proper anything besides being a good sister.

At least that failure had made it so Shizuka was praised, no matter what happened. Katsuye gave Shizuka a quick hug before heading out, not even bothering to bump Koisaya on the way out while Mai followed, looking upset.

“She’s a bit of a bitch,” Mai muttered as they left.

“She just doesn’t like me, that’s all.” Katsuye told her as she checked the time. “I gotta get going...thanks for being here with me.”

Mai gave her a smile and hugged her close before saying, “I’ll drop you off. I have a date.”

“I fear for that poor, poor man.”

“I’m not _that_ bad!”

Katsuye chuckled as they head out and she looked back at the hospital, hoping for the best for Shizuka.

\--

Kaiba wants to avoid Yugi and Katsuye and their group, but he’s in their class and not even reading a book can stop the noisy and friendship-oriented Masaki from trying to get him to join in on their talk about some new game center.

“I’m a bit amazed they even made such a decision,” Kaiba finally said as they talked about the huge Clown Center or whatever that was moving in. He’d heard of the game center, and honestly, he didn’t like it, “they so far have only made decisions about games and the like that have made sense. Moving in to go against a long-standing store, even if it’s small, doesn’t always work unless they want to cause them to go bankrupt in a day.”

Yugi sighed. “My grandpa’s still worried about it…”

“He shouldn’t be, if saved his money in a smart way.” Kaiba doesn’t mention that the only reason someone _would_ do something like that is if they had a grudge against the owner of those stores. Sugoroku Mutou was not always nice, and Kaiba wondered about his past, considering how much he knew about cursed objects and how he’d been able to find an ancient Egyptian puzzle with a spirit inside. Still, mentioning that to his grandson was not likely to be taken well.

Katsuye changed the subject easily, reporting that her sister’s operation had been a success and now was going through recovery. Kaiba had smiled at the news, while Yugi had almost jumped up for joy. The rest had looked equally happy at the news, and Kaiba wonders if Mokuba has heard the good news yet or not.

His attention goes to Yugi again as one of the group goes to find out what the commotion is to one side. Yugi is apparently coming more and more into his own, despite how some of his clothing seemed more from Yami’s side. Recalling the representation of himself in Virtual World, and what Mokuba had described, though, Kaiba could see piece of the two in the outfit, instead of simply the one person.

He also completely did not notice that Katsuye was now wearing a shorter skirt for the school outfit and looking upset over the whole thing. He did not notice it because that would make him about as bad as the new kid with the bad haircut and dice earring who was leering at her from where he stood in a gaggle of girls.

“Um, Kaiba?” Katsuye said, getting his attention as he pulled out the book he had brought to read, “I...thank you. For everything you and Mokuba did. It wouldn’t have gone so smoothly with you both.”

“You helped Mokuba, both during the Duelist Kingdom and during that time in the virtual world. I wanted to repay the favor.” He glanced up at her. “We don’t owe each other anything now, I suppose.”

She frowns at him, as if trying to figure something out, before saying, “No. I guess that means we have to _actually_ be friends.”

He smiled at that as a new voice cried out, “You cheater!”

The group looked over with a frown at where the darker-haired guy who always hung around Katsuye was glaring at the new kid with the bad haircut. Now that Kaiba got a good look at him, he realized the man was that gaming genius that Black Crown had boasted about, the one who created games and the like. What was his name…?

“Honda, what did you go and do?” Katsuye said, getting her friend to look up at her before turning bright red in embarrassment.

“guy was showing off, and I...might have…”

Katsuye looked at him, then at the new kid, and then let out a long, depressed sigh. “It’s sad when someone wants to show off so much they have to resort to _gambling tricks_ to get attention.”

That got the boy to glare at her as Kaiba came up and looked at the area. A dice container and two die were on the table, near the girls who were glaring at Katsuye for what she said, and he crossed his arm, muttering, “I see. Apparently the boy gets popular by running shell games. How...very like an attention-grabbing jerk.”

“You didn’t have to think up a name for him,” Katsuye muttered as Yugi came up to look at the game as well, looking upset. Traces of Yami seemed to peek through as the boy glanced at Yugi and let out a snort.

“You always come and bully the new kid?”

“They didn’t bully me,” the white-haired kid said, his voice polite and almost quiet, “and we didn’t have the best start, but at least I didn’t try something so underhanded.”

Katsuye and Masaki looked almost amazed at what the white-haired kid said, and Yugi looked upset over whatever he saw in the game, or whatever else the new kid was pulling. Honda glared at them all, his face still red, before saying, “Best two out of thr--OUCH!”

Katsuye had hit him upside the head, hard enough that his forehead nearly smacked against the table, and she turned to glare at the new kid. “What did he offer?”

The new kid smirked. “Whoever wins gets the other one as their slave for a week. I won, so…” he shrugged and looked her over in such a way that had Kaiba seeing red. “We can have a go, if you want to win his contract back, but if you lose, you can always accept the time that he already owes me.”

Kaiba almost took a seat before Katsuye said, “I’m not playing a shell-game with some loser like you. Honda can pay off his own debts.”

“Jounouchi!” Honda protested as Katsuye glared at him, silencing him. Kaiba glanced at her, then back down before saying, “I’ll take you on.”

The kid looked at him as Kaiba recalled his name was Otogi Ryuuji, and as he saw Yugi neatly switch with Yami for a brief moment, the darker version looking over at him with a questioning look before Yugi reappeared, looking confident but also worried about something.

“You’re all idiots,” Katsuye growled out, Kaiba glancing at her as he motioned for Honda to leave the seat.

“Trust me, it’s not what you think,” Kaiba told her, taking a seat and glaring at Otogi as he held up a deck of cards. Apparently they were playing a shell-game with cards instead of one with dice. “I prepared four aces,” Otogi explained, showing off for the girls, “and they’re face-down now. If you get two of the same color, then you win.”

He glanced at the four and then back to Otogi, who was waiting for his move. The game was a bar bet, one that he’d never tried before, and he suddenly felt a presence at his side as Katsuye pulled up a chair and sat next to him before drawing a card.

“I never said you could play,” Otogi said, though he looked almost gleeful that she’d joined in.

“You never said I couldn’t,” she argued back to Otogi, glancing at Kaiba knowingly, “besides, I’m guessing you want to piss off Yugi. Figured you needed a fair idea of what was going on.”

Kaiba smirked as he saw Yugi continue to look worried. He glanced at the cards, noting that she’d given him less of a chance, but also knowing that his luck would be better, pulling the same color card, than her’s.

Or, at least, a bit closer. He glanced at the three and at the overturned one - a red heart, before turning over one and smirking as he did.

“What do you know? We win.”

Otogi glared at them and then snorted. “I guess I should’ve expected as much from Yugi’s rival, though I’m a bit surprised you let his bitch draw first.”

A firm hand kept both of them from standing, both looking back to see that Yami had come out, his eyes glaring at Otogi before he gave an answering smirk. “You want to play me so much, you only had to _ask._ So...let’s play a game.”

Katsuye stayed a moment longer than Kaiba did, looking up at him before slowly rising and moving the chair, waiting as Yami took a seat and said, “Let’s make this game interesting...five cards, instead of four.”

Kaiba waited, Katsuye shifting and looking a bit more confident as they did. Kaiba mentally calculated the odds and barely managed to blink or flinch at the realization, as he watched Otogi attempt to win against this new game.

_It says something about the guy, that he can always win a set bar bet but that he loses so badly in a fair game._

After the second loss, Yami stood, his point already made as Otogi yelled, “You played a bar bet, didn’t you?”

Katsuye snorted in disgust. “That’s rich, coming from the asshole who was using bar bets to mess with us. The game is _fair_.”

“No matter what happens, whoever pulls the Joker loses,” Kaiba said, “but if neither pulls that card, then the game is a tie. It’s better than the game you were playing against myself and Jounouchi…” He considers before leaning in to say, his glare leveled at the now-worried Otogi, “If I hear you saying anything bad about Yugi’s friends or myself, remember that I own a corporation, and you just have one measly store. I can make sure it, and that sorry game you’re thinking of marketing, is just a footnote in history.”

The group walked back to their own area as the girls went to titter around Otogi, Masaki gushing over Yugi as Katsuye glared at Honda, who looked at least sheepish.

“Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?”

“It...seemed fair…”

“My ass it ‘seemed fair’,” Katsuye growled out, “I told you about enough of those that you should know better. How can you not know a bar bet and unfair game when you see it?”

Honda was silent and Kaiba glanced at him as the other boy’s eyes went to Otogi, then back down. “Look, I said I was sorry.”

“Showing off does not become you,” Kaiba said as he pulled out his book, getting Honda to sputter in protest while Katsuye frowned at him, as if confused.

“Wait, I thought you and Miho were going good.”

Honda muttered something else, and the rest of the break was spent with Katsuye and Honda having a heated, whispered debate before Yugi came over to look at Kabia. He sighed and glanced up over his book. “Had enough praise?”

“Yami did the work,” Yugi said, looking a bit upset, “but I don’t like it. You know who he is?”

“He’s the game designer for Black Crown,” Kaiba told him as Yugi took a seat, “beyond that, though, I don’t know much.” He paused again, “Are you going to the grand opening?”

Yugi nodded, looking a bit upset. “Jii-chan isn’t going to be happy, though. He’s mad about the competition.”

“Depending on the game, it’s not likely to be serious,” he said, “he also has to compete with Kaibaland, remember?” Yugi was quiet a moment longer before Kaiba added, “I’m going there as well.”

“To see if it’s viable?”

“I doubt it. Otogi will probably try to keep it only in Black Crowns, but if it’s interesting enough, he’ll have to market it somehow. Having it be a secret thus far has allowed him to build up buzz behind it, but after the reveal, unless he can prove it to be as viable as, say, Duel Monsters or any other game, he’ll end up having to bow his head and actually sell it to other groups.”

Yugi is quiet, his eyes a bit unfocused, before he asks, even more quiet then before, “Did you threaten Otogi?”

“I did, mostly because he insulted me.”

Yugi gave him a look and Kaiba finally closed his book to have a serious conversation. “Katsuye might be able to handle herself, but that will not stop me from at least offering my support. As I said, we don’t owe each other anything, meaning we can be friends. If I’m right, friends don’t let others insult them.”

Yugi finally smiles as that, obviously happy, before saying, “We’re going over to the store around 9am, so we can be in line for the opening. Katsuye should be there about 10:30...she has work, so she might be a bit late.”

Kaiba is quiet a moment before he says, “You’re inviting me to come with your group?”

“Anzu has dance practice, so right now it’s just Katsuye and Yami and me,” he says, shifting a bit, “Honda might be able to come, and Bakura said he might also, but neither are really sure. Plus…” he’s quiet a long moment, as if listening to something, then says, “Yami wants you to come as well.”

“Why?”

“He said he’s not sure what’s going on with Otogi, and he knows he’ll call us out. If he’s playing a new game, he knows you’ll be interested in seeing it and some of the features. Also, he wants you to make sure no one goes after Katsuye. She can protect herself, but he also worries about someone attacking her suddenly.”

Kaiba considered a moment before nodding. “I’ll be there, then. Perhaps my presence will cause enough of a scene that Otogi will think twice about being a menace.”

Yugi is quiet a bit longer and frowns at him. “Yami said you’re thinking something else. He’s worried too...Otogi wouldn’t have been so bold if he wasn’t being pushed into something.”

Kaiba nods in agreement. “I can see what I can find, and we’ll talk tomorrow.”

\--

The line is long, even at 9am, and Mokuba is hoping to try and see the front of the line while Mai Kujaku and Varon, who stand in front and offered to ‘babysit’ on their ‘date’, chat. Varon gets Mokuba up on his shoulders and cheering as Kaiba glances at Yugi. He’s in something besides the school uniform, and it suits both personalities, yet again. It’s odd, considering the conflicting viewpoints in some things, but it’s nice to see that they both can work in harmony and that Yugi is comfortable enough to dress as such. He’s wearing a black, long-sleeve shirt with dark jeans and a light vest over it, and the chain around his neck and connecting to the Puzzle makes him look a bit unique.

“Otogi is a name connected to your grandfather’s,” he finally mutters, Yugi stiffening at the mention, “your grandfather had a reputation as the King of Games, before this.”

“What happened?”

Kaiba is silent a moment. “Officially, Otogi wanted to work under your grandfather. Neither lost, but there were rumors about Otogi using...underhanded methods. It was never proven because your grandfather could play the same game and also win or lose, so there was no way to see if he was cheating or not. But one day, he disappeared.”

Yugi is quiet before whispering, “Jii-chan...he said he didn’t know anything about it, but he’s been very unhappy about it.”

Kaiba considers before saying, “Whatever happened, shortly afterwards your grandfather retired from being the King of Games. He came back and started a business, and whatever had happened was lost. No one is sure of what happened, exactly…” Kaiba pauses, considering what else he’d heard. “However, at least one person said that Otogi challenged your grandfather to a game called Devil’s Chess.” He adds, “Also, Otogi Ryuuji never attended normal school before yesterday - he was homeschooled, for the most part.”

He heard Yami’s voice, though Yugi was still in charge for the most part. “You think this is all an elaborate set-up for revenge?”

“Cliche as it may be, though I have little room to be casting stones, even if the Death-T stage is now set up to not involve anything dangerous. But I do believe that he will try something.” He looks up at the building and the store in general. “Be careful. I don’t like this.”

Yugi nodded as Katsuye raced up, Mai turning and letting out a sigh. “You could’ve taken the day off.”

“You could’ve not brought Varon, but here we are.”

“Hey!”

“Katsuye-chan!” Mokuba yelled happily from his spot, getting down and racing over to hug her. “I heard about Shizuka-chan, I’m glad she’s doing better! Can we go visit her after this? Do you know what’s going on with the whole D.D.D thing? Nii-san says it’s probably something new or some board game or something.”

“It’s probably dice, knowing the guy,” Kaiba mutters, getting Katsuye to look over at them and give them both a smile. Apparently, despite what happened yesterday, she’s fine with the protection. He supposes she’d only be angry if it went overboard.

“Everyone’s here right now...but there’s no real announcement about the event or anything,” Yugi said, getting everyone to look around. Kaiba had to admit, that was odd - even when KaibaLand opened, he had held events and the like. Major events with Monster Chess and Duel Monsters took place there as well, so having next to no information about the game, beyond that you could get the starting pieces for it, was very odd.

_What do the Otogis have planned?_

\--

The surge of kids going after the new game was massive, but that didn’t stop the group from staying together. Mokuba quickly got on Varon’s shoulders, allowing them to navigate and wade through the mass of people. Yugi stays close to Katsuye, his friend appearing upset at the crowd and muttering about how easy it would be for her to pickpocket someone in the area. Kaiba, though recognizable, isn’t approached by anyone, which seems to put him ill at ease as well.

When security suddenly grabs him, Katsuye is quick to try and follow, but the continued sea of people, as well as security grabbing _her_ and leading her the other way, makes Yugi suddenly _very_ frightened. He struggles, trying to figure out what’s going on and why he’s being treated like a criminal.

His heart rate skyrockets when the man with the black clown mask takes the Puzzle, and while there isn’t a sound or a feeling of his other self being gone, Yugi can _feel_ the distance, the fact that he can’t easily call out to his other self or even sense his presence in his heart anymore.

But...the distance never grows, even when he’s taken and throw into a dark room, and when Otogi appears and challenges him to a game. He blinks, surprised as he looks over at him, at everything, and realizes something very quickly.

 _I have to beat them...if I want to get my other self back. I_ have _to win._

Even though this was a game that Otogi had created, Yugi had to focus and win. Even if he had to only guess at the game and what he had to do, if Otogi was like the others he and his other self had to face, he’d do his best to explain things in order to show Yugi how ‘weak’ and ‘pathetic’ he was.

 _I don’t fight these battles often…I hate them, I hate these fights, I hate them all_ …but he would deal with it, and fight with all of his ability.

_I have to get my other self back. I have to get the Puzzle back…and I have to win in order to do that._

Yugi was not as proud as his other self, or as able to face enemies in the same confidence that he could. He couldn’t look at a board and guess the strategy needed, but after what happened with the Dragon Cards, and with Pegasus, he could face Otogi.

 _This isn’t about my soul, it’s about_ his _, and I will protect him like he’s protected me._

\--

Bakura frowns as he notices the dark shape around the doorway to the Black Crown game store. He had been slowly regaining strength, slowly testing his limits against the soul that remained as part of Bakura Ryou, and now that he could feel the resonance of another Millennium item, he wondered about it. Apparently, the King in the Puzzle was not as well-protected as he thought.

 _Though maybe he is_ , Bakura thought as he noticed the figures moving in the darkness. At least one was a griffin, the other he couldn’t tell and almost didn’t want to, before there was a hissing noise and a dark voice muttered, “What do you want, Thief?”

He paused, because he _knew_ that voice, and it made him frown when the face and name didn’t come to his mind so immediately. He knew little about himself, save that he was within the Ring and that had happened because of the same event that had trapped the King in the Puzzle. After seeing the Eye, he knew that there were no other spirits trapped, but didn’t know how he had that information. He knew the Eye had caused him problems and was prone to creating mental instability, as well as granting wishes in a way that was more a curse than a wish. He knew that, if he attempted to use the Eye on Bakura Ryou or pull power from it, he could easily be overpowered by Shadows and his own dark desires.

He also knew that the person inside the darkness was connected to the Items, but in a way that he couldn’t name because they didn’t _have_ an Item. “The King is in danger.”

“You make it sound like his existence doesn’t place him in danger, as it does all kings and queens,” the person said, without bothering to turn around, “But this trial is for his protector and the one who wishes to be near him, not for the King himself. I suggest you turn back.”

He considers it, possibly for a moment too long, because there’s a dark, deep growl and hiss at the same time, and he takes a step back in fear when he sees the outline of the chimera in the shadows.

“I’m not giving you another chance, Thief. You’ve had too many. Now run away.”

He did, looking back briefly as he heard some of the men come out to stop her before there was silence. A vague memory called to him, and he whispered, “So…the one whom Evil trembles before has shown themselves. This proves to be more interesting and far harder than I anticipated.”

  



	5. Dungeon Dice and Mehen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji contemplates his own abilities and role as he faces Yugi at Dungeon Dice, Kaiba works to help them save Yugi from a madman and a fire, Anzu begins to really worry about what Yami might be, and Yugi makes a bold choice after a discussion about memories and parts of the soul. Yami/Yugi heavy-chapter

Part 5: Dungeon Dice and Mehen

The darkness that fills the room after Tou-san breaks the Puzzle is almost stifling, like instead of darkness, the humidity has gone up or something is closing around them. It doesn't quite reach the door that Tou-san keeps the game that had so scarred him in, and a dark figure walks up, something stalking around the room, just out of sight, as it says to Yugi, "I expected more from the chosen to carry a Millennium Item."

Yugi is attempting to pick up the pieces, apparently oblivious to the person behind him, and instead the strange, cat-yellow eyes turn to the Otogis, freezing Ryuji in place as he feels himself breaking out into a cold sweat. "You truly believe as your father does? The one who holds the puzzle is not someone so easily controlled. If you're going to be so weak, I'll show you what the power is that you're trying to control."

Ryuji stood instead, going past his father to pick up the pieces of the Puzzle and finally putting it far away from him, giving him a dark look when he tried to reach for it. Yugi was still shaking and upset, and despite everything, Ryuji knew that he would win. There was nothing for Yugi to do, nothing he could summon to end the game in his favor. Perhaps there might be one or two things, but it was highly doubtful he could even summon the monster anyway.

The figure with the yellow eyes stays, waiting and glaring, as they play on, watching Tou-san like she's waiting for him to mess up. Yugi is still a bit of a mess, but he also seems to have a determined look in his eye, like he knows what's wrong and what he has to do. Only Tou-san and Ryuji notice the figure who stands next to him, watching as Yugi plays again and using his final summon to bring up a monster with no attack points...a monster that Ryuji knew could turn the battle towards Yugi's favor.

Of course, that required Yugi to correctly guess what the monster was used for. The early versions of DDD was similar to Duel Monster, in that you had to guess what the special power was or do research to know what a monster could do. Kaiba and others adding in variations of the ways to play had required Industrial Illusions to change how they cards worked and left more people being able to play the game. DDD that had been sold came with instructions and an online site for where they could read up about monsters or play the game based on their roles, but this one didn't have that.

He was going to test Yugi on how well he was able to adapt, on how he could be the one to have solved the Millennium Puzzle and managed to gain its power without going mad or dying. The outcome of this battle depended on if Yugi could guess what the monster could do. It was something that Ryuji needed to test, and something that he knew would be needed for facing dark games like the ones that Dad had played before and taught him about. Ryuji has seen the games, but he's never been allowed to go near them. That Yugi had been allowed that, had been allowed to go near a game as dangerous as a Millennium Item, and had completed it in seven years. Ryuji also knew that he'd dealt with the Dragon Cards and won that as well. Two Dark games, games that could easily kill someone, and Ryuji had this game to prove his worth just to play one…one that had already been beaten.

_I'm doing this because of Tou-san…but he should fight his own battles. He lost, and was cursed. Why should I fight in a game that he lost and cannot come to terms with?_

The woman in the shadows, her figure showing as Ryuji looked over at her again as his Ogre God went after the Dungeon Master on Yugi's side, smirked a bit as the small, unassuming monster Yugi had summoned and was now using to great effect. He realizes the woman knows what would happen, and her presence is scary enough to keep Tou-san from moving forward after the Puzzle. She glanced at Yugi, who seemed to notice her but also seemed confused by who she was.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I serve the spirit that is within the Puzzle. I know the dangers that will comes with being the one who completes it and who's soul is tied to it."

"…tied to it?"

She crosses her arms, and Ryuji knows his Tou-san is also listening to what this person was going to say about the Puzzle. "The Millennium Items require a strong soul, a strong will, for them to not completely change the person who has taken them up. The power can cause any variety of reactions, depending on who uses it or how. That you are still standing after it was even taken apart means certain things…about you, about your bond with the spirit in the Puzzle, about the king…"

"King?"

The woman nods slowly. "The Puzzle holds the soul of a king, as the Ring, it's counter, holds the soul of a thief. The reason for that is long, and cannot be said here." She shifted and motioned to the puzzle pieces. "Take it and rebuild, Yugi. You fixed the Puzzle once before. You can do so again."

The dark figure withdrew only a bit, waiting and keeping near Yugi as he picked up the pieces and the main bit of the Puzzle. Ryuji considered what he knew about Yugi, how the game had made him feel...and he couldn't hate him. He couldn't find it in his heart to hate Yugi, or what he represented in Tou-san's eyes. He was Sugoroku Mutou's grandson, yes, as Ryuji was Tou-san's son, but he couldn't think of a reason to hate  _Yugi_. And after the strange revelation he had during the game, he knew that focusing so much on Tou-san's revenge had only hurt Ryuji and would only hurt Tou-san as well.

Yugi glanced over at the dark figure, saying simply, "I'm fine. You don't have to watch over me."

The woman's head turned towards him, tilting a bit, like a cat that was watching something odd and trying to figure out if it was worth the energy to argue or simply leave. She didn't get a chance to choose, however, as Tou-san raced up to where Yugi stood, grabbing the top part of the Puzzle and wrapping the chain around Yugi's neck before putting tight on it.

There was a series of loud growls and roars, Tou-san pulling again before saying, "Try it, and I'll wring his neck!"

"Tou-san, please!" Ryuji called out, hoping to at least stop whatever his father was planning, "You can't keep this up! This isn't going to help! If you continue with a vengeful heart-."

"SHUT UP! You gave up being my son the moment you lost to this child!" Tou-san screamed, shaking Yugi like a rag doll as the other boy began to grow pale from the lack of oxygen, "Your whole existence was only to get revenge, and you failed at that! Your life shouldn't have value anymore!"

It shouldn't, not after all that had happened, not after all that Ryuji had been raised to believe...but...creating DDD had given him a purpose. Starting the Black Crown, even if it was only to go against the Kame Game Store, was a reason…

_I did that, not Tou-san…_

"Don't make your heart any uglier by continuing this!" Ryuji said, and suddenly blanched as he saw his father's eyes go dark, the anger building up. Ryuji was too far away to hit, but Yugi was nearby...and…

Before Ryuji or the woman could get to him, he had turned a mask to one side and the wall had spun, giving Ryuji only a brief glimpse before he began to frantically bang on the wall and try to open the door.

_He's taken Yugi to the cursed room...NO! I can't let him do that!_

He didn't know why he had such a sudden change of heart, why he wanted to help Yugi when his whole life had been geared towards ending it...but he thought it was because of the game, because of what happened at school, and because he suddenly realized how badly this could end.

\--

Katsuye was faster than Kaiba at getting into the store, passing by the area where guards should be. Kaiba slowed to look around, noting an odd splotch of red on a game, before he heard shouting from one side. Anzu and the other guy, Honda, raced after Katsuye as Kaiba turned to go in as well, pausing when he saw the DDD board set up, and Ryuji pounding on one of the walls, saying his father had Yugi in a 'cursed room'. Kaiba raced up as the others either pushed at the wall, or tried to open another area to get in. Kaiba's own mind raced as he tried to remember the layout he'd seen, Ryuji and the others making far too much noise to concentrate.

Katsuye seemed to be quiet, looking around the room before stalking backwards, as if testing how far away she could get. He realizes a second before she goes what she's doing, and yells at Ryuji, "Which was does the door turn?"

He blinks, and says, "From right to left!" just as Katsuye puts her foot on the wall and launches herself at the door, leaning in and kicking on it's right side, near where a lock is normally placed. The door rattles but doesn't move, getting her to curse and rub her leg.

"Bastard used a deadbolt!" she ground out after a bit, stilling as she hears something and glances at Kaiba. He nods, before he, Honda, and Katsuye are all at one end, racing and hitting the door with a solid kick to the area that she'd gone to. It shudders and moves again, but now the deadbolt and some of the mechanisms are exposed, enough for Kaiba to move in as Honda and Katsuye begin to push on it when ordered. Anzu moves to where she's directed as well, putting her ability to jump quite high into the air to grab one of the masks, turning it as there's suddenly an unholy scream and the smell of smoke.

Kaiba hears Yugi trying to tell the man how to put himself out, Otogi calling for police and firemen as Kaiba finally gets the door opened, the door swirling and nearly hitting him before he jumps out of the way. Anzu screams for Yugi as they see the fire spreading from the sudden rush of oxygen, Katsuye going to help Kaiba get the door opened to a good level that won't spread more of the fire as Honda and Anzu go over to grab fire extinguishers. Whatever else Kaiba had once thought of Yugi and his friends, they were obviously preparing for disasters and getting better at thinking under pressure.

The man in the clown getup stumbled out the minute he and Katsuye got the door open, Otogi racing to calm him down as Honda sprayed the man and his clothing with the extinguisher, Anzu working on the inside as Katsuye raced inside, where Yugi was trying to pull out the Puzzle, alternating between trying that and putting the thing together. He seemed almost lost in thought, despite the fire that was raging behind him, and Katsuye quickly moved to grab one of the cloths that hadn't burned up, pulling at the peg that held the Puzzle's chain down.

"Yugi!"

"I can't…I can't leave him…" Yugi panted, looking like whatever had happened over the day was finally catching up to him.

Kaiba blinked at the determined look on the other teen's face, nodding before he looked at Katsuye, who seemed to be looking around for something as the fire suddenly flared, apparently having caught some other source of fuel.

"I'll get him out of here," she finally said, "the rest of you get out of here!"

"Katsuye!" Anzu argued, "You can't…we have to-."

"We can't get the peg up without getting burned, or using leverage," Kaiba said, looking around and only noticing the board game, an odd game that appeared to be like some twisted game of who could 'reach home' first. Two hands were barely opened, but the board was old, a wood and stone thing that showed all of it's age and cracks, despite the malice that seemed to flow off of it. He glanced again at Katsuye as the others had raced out, Yugi working quickly through the Puzzle despite his obvious fatigue and the smoke that was beginning to engulf the room.

"You both had best come out alive," he finally told Katsuye, the heat of the fire making his head spin as much as the thought of those two remaining behind on their own. He can't think of Yugi dying, or Yami disappearing, or…

"I won't take anything less than you two coming out alive," he finally settles on before racing out, doing his best to either clear the pathway from the area to the door, and to at least give the firefighters a way in, when the time came.

\--

 _I have to finish this,_  became a mantra, the same type as when he'd been working to fix the puzzle the first time, but now, the pieces were quicker to fall into place, and he worked almost in a haze, putting it together quickly as heat built all around them, making the chain and pieces burn with each touch. Yugi didn't care. He was going to finish this Puzzle, and at least he could see his other self one last time. That was his whole focus, his only purpose at the moment.

_I have to save him. I have to finish this and save him. Whatever he once was, whoever he might have been...I need to ensure he can figure that out. That he can regain his memories and become the great person he can be._

The heat is all he feels, and for a moment, he sees the hands on the game start to open, and spots a pair of odd eyes, glowing almost a yellow color and reminding him of a cat before he reaches for the last piece and puts it in.

"You're that determined, that you would give up your own life for him?"

Yugi blinked at the question, and managed a nod despite how heavy he felt, how he could hardly breathe as smoke choked him and the heat made it hard for him to focus. The person seemed pleased by his answer, and said, "How many šwt do I have?"

He frowned, some part of him translating the word in a way he can't think of, and he's nearly going to fall over before he says, very simply, the answer coming to him suddenly. "Four."

The person smiled, and tapped the center of the board that had been left here, the two hands opening suddenly as Yugi saw his other self, watching and looking back at him in fear before Yugi felt his mind go dark.

\--

Anzu was quiet, her hands gripped tightly as they waited for someone to come out of the burning inferno. Otogi's father had been taken away already for burns and some other problems, and he stood with the rest, waiting for word from Katsuye and Yugi. The firefighters were doing their best to battle the fire, but thus far kept it under control, but it was blazing in too many areas for her to  _not_ worry. Yugi and Katsuye were in there, and despite her rough start at friendship with Katsuye, Anzu considered her a friend and ally.

Anzu glanced briefly over at Kaiba as Mai and Mokuba rushed up with that man from before, Valon or Varon or something like that, Mai going over to her to ask, "Where's Katsuye?"

"She...she was inside, trying to get Yugi out…"

The sudden sound of something crashing got them all to turn, Mokuba's eyes going wide in fear as Mai nearly screamed out right before a figure appeared, carrying another, smaller one as they both got out. Behind them, the fire engulfed the last of the building, or at least enough that some of the beams began to crash down, and both stood before the group, panting at the air and looking worse for wear. Katsuye's jeans and sneakers were scorched in places, and her shirt was partly burned near one arm. She looked like she was having a hard time standing, and gave them all the best reassuring smile she could as the EMTs raced up, helping her and Yugi to sit and give them oxygen.

Yugi looked far worse - he held onto the chain of the Puzzle, but it also looked like that had burned part of his hands, and the fingers on his other hand looked like he'd touched a hot pot or time too many times, with various marks and indents now burned into parts of his finger pads. Despite the oxygen and cool evening air, he didn't wake up, and Katsuye's injuries meant she and he would have to go to the hospital.

Anzu did her best to not think about how the Puzzle showed no sign of any ordeal, instead almost glittering a beautiful gold color. It didn't appear hot or anything, and Yugi didn't let go of the Puzzle, no matter what, so the EMTs had to let him hold it.

Kaiba and Mokuba quickly found out what they needed to, Mai as well since she had Jounouchi-san's contact information, and the group quickly followed the EMTs to the hospital, though they were told to come back in the morning.

Anzu spent most of that night worrying, her confusion over what the Puzzle was and what it meant only growing as she considered what little she knew of it. Katsuye was closer to Yugi and knew more about what was going on than Anzu did, but the mention of his 'other self' during Death-T also made her wonder if he wasn't still wrestling with keeping his own identity. Even if during the Duelist Kingdom he seemed alright with things, Anzu still worried that something else might be affecting her oldtime friend and how he acted around the other half of himself.

_He is part of Yugi, isn't he? He's not from the Puzzle, or anywhere else. He's the more mature part of Yugi, which is why he's calming down, why Yugi's becoming more confident and less afraid...right?_

\--

He dreams that he's in one of the rooms in the Puzzle, that he knows  _where_ it is but can't get to the place if he tried thinking straight about it. Some of the things about the Puzzle come to his mind in an odd way, making it feel more like dreaming than waking. In front of him and his other self is a coiling snake, and three, white-colored lions on his side, as well as six marbles behind a screen. He notes the black-colored lions on his other self's side, and guesses there's marbles there as well.

"This is called mehen," Yami tells him when he apparently wakes fully, blinking and looking at the board, "I recall the rules vaguely. It's a simple enough game, depending on how you play it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean up to six people can play it," he says, "The rules are to defeat the other lions, by having them reach the center and become divine. Once they do, they are destructive forces." He's quiet a moment longer. "The stranger in the fire...they asked how many shadows they had?"

The word made Yugi blink before he remembered the strange fever-dream person who'd made the dark game that Otogi's father wanted to use on him open it's hands for...something. "She said a word that...I didn't get. It was like a word I knew, but not."

" _Sheut_ ," Yami answered, the word sounding both foreign and familiar to Yugi, "It means 'shadow'. It's part of the soul...it's highly likely I am a  _sheut_ of someone else, or something else."

"You were someone else?"

Yami is silent a long moment, looking at the board. Yugi recalls what she'd said, and moves to start taking marbles out for the guess as Yami says, "Some would consider me part of 'you' - I would be another part of you, and thus, this game cannot work. However…" he looks at the hand that Yugi has hidden, and guesses, "Five."

Yugi holds up the four marbles he has, one of the lions animating and jumping onto the board as Yami looks thoughtful. "If I was simply a part of you, I would know how many you have, and vice versa. However, even when I awoke, I knew I was apart from you, something different. The longer I stay and venture in the Puzzle, the more I know of  _when_ I was once alive, but less about what I was."

Yugi is quiet before saying, "Three." Yami's hand holds six marbles, and the lion on his side jumps up and walks towards him. They move a few more times, only once with Yugi guessing correctly and keeping Yami from moving, before Yugi says, "Then...you don't remember what you are, or why that person would call you a king?"

Yami remains quiet, looking down and almost upset, Yugi trying to think of what to say to take it back before Yami tells him, "I have no memory beyond when you finished the Puzzle and woke me. I know concepts and ideas, and can read and write Egyptian hieroglyphs and other forms from long ago, if I see them while I am in control. I can easily read and understand the reason for the  _Book of the Dead_  and  _Going Forth by Day_ , but...after I came to cohabit your body, I also knew about all that was new. I was not afraid of cars, or anything that someone plucked from the past might fear before they learned what they were. Right now, I am a shadow of what I once was, though as time goes on, I believe I gain more to be something new."

Yugi blinked, frowning at that, as Yami smiles at him as says, "Names are important. The  _ren_ that is given to you, if spoken or written, can have power. You gave me a name as Yami, or your other self. It ties me more to this place than to what I once was." He slowly got up and walked around, the game forgotten, to put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and squeeze it gently. "I am glad it was you who finished the Puzzle, aibou. No matter how I acted in the beginning, no matter what pain I caused you…you fought, and proved yourself worthy long before this horrible trial. I am so grateful to have ever met you."

Yugi was doing his best to not cry, to focus on anything else but his other self, and he finally reached up to touch the hand on his shoulder. Here, in his mind, it felt real. In the Virtual World, seeing his other self in the way that was so similar but different from Yugi had only made the difference that much more apparent, more real. He knew his other self was someone else, and that he'd been important in the past life. All that they'd run into seemed to hint at that. But to hear that his other self was a  _king_ …

"I...I'm glad too. After all that happened…" he swallowed, trying hard to not think about the ones that had been driven mad, about the dangerous feeling he'd gotten before he'd slowly began to trust his other self, and began to work to assert himself when things became too dangerous and deadly for Yugi, or to help when he knew he could, despite all the risks. "I want you to stay...but…"

Yami is quiet, waiting, and Yugi finally says, "I want...I want you to be yourself, too. I don't like that so many think of us as the same when we're not. I want them to know you like I do, to get to know you as your own person. I don't want you to just be a shadow all the time."

Yami looks surprised by this, blinking at the admission and finally giving him a small, sad smile. "I want that too. But for now...I'm happy with how things are. I don't want them to change yet."

Yugi swallowed back his tears and nodded, grateful that they were able to speak and also happy that his other self wanted the same thing he did.

_I don't just want to see you...I want you to be with me, by my side. I want us to be separate, but to also not be alone._

_I wished for friends, and from that, I found someone I care for...that I…_

"Yugi?"

He doesn't quite know why, but the simple question, his name being asked in such a worried tone, makes Yugi bold, and he shifts forward to give his other half a kiss.

 


	6. Beginning of the Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba and Katsuye talk, and nothing good comes of it. Yami and Yugi talk, and everything good comes from that. Bakura and his darker half talk, and all that comes from that is confusion on Bakura's part. 
> 
> Also, Ishizu arrives at Domino.

 

Kaiba doesn’t really know why he’s visiting the hospital when there’s no reason for it, beyond perhaps the ones he can easily come up with - the main hospital is where Shizuka Kawai is recovering, and he spent money on her operation and on funding a group to help those suffering from similar diseases as well as helping them have better lives.

He’s not that surprised to find that Katsuye has left her room to go and visit her sister, but he’s annoyed when he arrives to find Koisaya Kawai there, standing and apparently arguing with the two about something. Kaiba is grateful that Mokuba hadn’t come with him, despite begging to go and check on her. Mokuba’s schoolwork was falling behind, and even if he was smart enough to catch up, Kaiba didn’t want him to fall too far behind or get too used to getting his way. Gozaburo had spoiled him in some ways, but the events after Death-T and during Duelist Kingdom had also matured his brother in a way that Kaiba sometimes didn’t like, but that he also knew was not completely a bad thing. Mokuba was more considerate and he was doing his best to learn from his mistakes as well as get through the trauma he’d been in. School helped, so Kaiba was not about to let him skip it just so he could see if Katsuye was alright when they knew she was.

“This is ridiculous,” Koisaya said, glaring at Shizuka from her place near the door and nearest to Kaiba. “The doctors said it was a success, the tests have all concluded you can see. Take off those bandages so we can get out of here and get on with our lives.”

“I said no,” Shizkua told her, sounding both childish but also determined, “they’re lying, I know they are!”

“Shizuka, please calm down,” Katsuye said, before her tone changed, “forcing her isn’t going to change things. She’s not taking them off right now.”

Kaiba heard Koisaya make something like a sound of anger and frustration. “This doesn’t involve you.”

“I helped pay for the surgery, and Shizuka _asked me_ about it first,” Katsuye sounded like she was barely containing her rage, “so I would think it _does_ involve me.”

“You’re only here because you got yourself hurt over that boy you’re dating!”

“I’m not dating Yugi,” Katsuye sounded both annoyed and resigned. “He’s my friend, and he was in trouble. I did what I could to help him out.”

Koisaya made a sound like disbelief. “Like that’s the truth. You’re self-serving and disobedient, and the only thing you’ve even contributed to this was being a hassle.”

Shizuka suddenly spoke up, sounding almost like her sister in a way. “That’s unfair. She paid for the surgery, and Kaiba-san helped to pay for the hospital stay and to make sure others get treatment.”

“And all he asked of us was what?” Koisaya asked, “I’m not so stupid as to think that he only did this because you played babysitter when you can’t even take care of yourself.”

Kaiba stepped forward at that, angry at what he’d heard. “Then you are far stupider than I was lead to believe.”

Koisaya blanched, turning white, as Katsuye glared at him, her usual response whenever people tried to come to her rescue. He didn’t blame her for that response, but he found it annoying. He at least had a reason for wanting to do this on his own, and he never complained about being saved by Yami or the rest. He owed them, and while he had yet to pay Yami back completely for that save, he knew the opportunity would come soon enough, and he planned on doing just that.

“Kaiba-san,” Shizuka sounded happy to hear him, and he looked over at her, noting that she still wore the bandages that the doctors had put around her eyes after the surgery. It had taken multiple ones, and needed special care, so he wasn’t surprised if the doctor had told her to not strain herself with anything just yet. He was also annoyed that Koisaya seemed determined to push her daughters in one way or another, and he leveled a glare at her.

Koisaya regained some composure before she said, “Kaiba-san, I’m sorry if you heard--.”

“I heard enough to know you doubt why I paid for this surgery. I also doubt that anything I or your daughter say will make a difference. You seem determined to paint her in the worse light.” He looked over at Shizuka, who seemed to take his words as a sign or something. _Great, if she and Mokuba ever get together, that could be problematic…_

He and Katsuye had a history, but that was all it was. He didn’t care if he dreamed of her while his soul was having a particularly bad experience, or if sometimes he thought of how she looked in that dress from the ball, or if in his dreams that were a source of happiness (while asleep) and embarrassment (when awake) he thought of her in the fur bikini... _that didn’t mean anything_ , and no one was convincing him otherwise. He was expected to marry a specific type of woman, have a child, and pass on the legacy of KaibaCorp to someone worthy of that title. Katsuye was a distraction at best, and considering how close she was to Yami and Yugi, hardly worth it when Kaiba considered the potential backlash. He didn’t need his PR group dealing with questions about what it was like to date his rival’s best friend.

Koisaya Kawai is quiet for a moment before she says, “I’m sorry to insinuate you did anything wrong, Kaiba-san, but I know my oldest daughter. I am still grateful that you have paid to restore Shizuka’s sight, and that despite whatever Katsuye might have done wrong between the time you offered and today, you carried through with that. But this is a family matter.”

He glanced at Shizuka, who still wore her bandages, and then to Katsuye, who looked upset but also seemed to be ready to do something stupid. He finally looked back to Koisaya. “It’s obviously something your daughters feel strongly about, and I suggest you let Shizuka decide when she’s ready to take off the bandages. It might not cure her, but at least it will show you value her judgment. Besides, she appears to be mature enough to know her own situation.”

Koisaya stiffened, as if trying to figure out what else to say, before Katsuye spoke up, “He’s right. The doctors told her it was up to her and to not push it. They gave her ways to ease back into seeing and understanding what she was seeing. I’m not going to push her when even the doctors won’t.” She moved to touch Shizuka’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I’ll come by later, ok? But if you need any encouragement, give me a call, ok?”

“No,” Koisaya said, her voice firm, and apparently Kaiba’s presence no longer mattered. “I’m tired of this. Shizuka is not going to see you again.”

Kaiba blinked, amazed, and Katsuye is silent, her back turned and focused on her own, confused sister.

“You gave us the way to make this work, and I know why you did it. If you think I’ll let you come back into our lives to continue you’re bad influences on Shizuka, you’re wrong. I know you, Katsuye. I know how you act, and I know that you’re nothing more than a punk who got lucky that one time. You helped her out when before, you’d only hurt her. Your penance is done. Get out.”

Kaiba is silent with the rest, and finally speaks up. “If you believe that of your daughter, Kawai-san, then you are a bigger fool than I first took you for.”

“No, she isn’t.” Katsuye’s defense causes everyone to freeze, less so than her angry tone as she turns to glare daggers at her mother. “You’re right. I’m a street punk who managed to get lucky. And you’re the bitch that gave me a reason to be the way I am. I would rather be lucky and a punk, and have gotten my sis her sight back, then the sorry sack that you’ve turned out to be. At least when it was just me giving over the money I’d won, you didn’t have to be polite about not wanting it.” She stalked out, Kaiba watching before looking back to Koisaya, who appeared fine with Katsuye not being in the room.

“Since you seem less keen on help, I suppose I should rescind my support as well,” Kaiba said, getting Koisaya to look at him with sudden fear in her eyes. “She’s the punk who was lucky, and that luck meant she got my support. You don’t want her luck? Then you won’t get it.”

“Kaiba-san, please--.”

“Your daughter Shizuka is welcome to keep the grant we gave her to help with the eyesight. You, however, are not welcome to any of it.” It was vindictive, but he honestly didn’t care. He didn’t want to listen to this woman any longer. He didn’t bother with a proper goodbye, instead leaving to nearly bump into a still-angry Katsuye, who glared at him as he moved around her to walk away. He didn’t feel the need for Koisaya to follow him and try to change his mind.

“What the hell did you do?”

“I ensured my investment didn’t get taken advantage of,” he told her, turning as they got far enough away and with less people that whatever scene happened, there wouldn’t be too much talk about it, “Your mother is a hypocrite, and I don’t enjoy dealing with such people. Your sister’s medical bills are paid for, at least with concern to her eyes, and Koisaya has no say in it.” He crossed his arms, trying to not look at the bandages where some of the small burns she’d gotten were still healing. “Besides, shouldn’t you be worrying over Yugi right now?”

She balled her hands into fists and glared him down, despite their height-differences. “What the hell is your problem? You seemed fine with just ordering us to survive when we couldn’t get Yugi out, and now you’re acting like it’s _my_ fault a psychotic asshole tried to torch his own game store.”

He wants to point out that the ‘psychotic’ had gotten that way because of Yugi’s grandfather, that he’d left because he’d thought Katsuye would be smart enough to pull Yugi out before the fire got so bad, and that half of Katsuye’s current problems seemed directly linked to her being friends with Yugi and getting involved in the dangerous situations that came up.

“You seem to forget that this isn’t the first time you’ve been in danger because of some stupid game people play due to Yugi having that Item,” he pointed out. As much as the rivalry with Yami has made him grow as a Duelist, he can admit that he and Yami will never be friends. So he’s a little annoyed that Katsuye seems fine with considering him a friend.

The glaring continued. “I know the risks.”

“Do you?” he asked, not sure why he was so upset. “I haven’t heard of you having to face off in a Shadow Game before, or having to deal with someone wielding an Item, or even you getting on Yami’s bad side. In fact, so far you seem to just rely on that dumb luck you’ve been born with and the chip on your shoulder because you happen to be a ‘girl gamer’. If it wasn’t for that Red-Eyes you were lucky enough to get, I doubt you’d even have made it to second place, let alone _finished_ Duelist Kingdom. You’ve only watched from the sidelines and you haven’t actually run into anything like what Yugi’s face, let alone what I’ve faced. So tell me again, how you know the risks of what you’re so happy to run head-first into, and how you know that everything will be fine. I’d love to hear it.”

The slap is audible, and to her credit, Katsuye isn’t crying, but it’s close due to how angry and upset she already is. Mokuba isn’t going to like this, but Kaiba doesn’t have time for Katsuye or her ideas. She doesn’t know what she’s getting into – witnessing it is one thing, experiencing it is another.

He doesn’t watch her stalk off, but he does leave, not willing to speak to anyone or get Yami to come out and yell at him. Kaiba is doing Katsuye a favor, one that Yugi is obviously not about to do, and he isn’t going to back down from that decision.

\--

Yugi doesn’t know if he should tell anyone right away about his decision to start a relationship with Yami. He knows that Yami is surprised and still in a bit of shock about the whole thing, and he also knows that telling the group will probably change how they look at him and how they act around him. He knows that Anzu will accept him, but that it might take a bit. She’d only been around him for a short period of time after Yami had come into his life, and that of the group, Katsuye had been around him the longest and been through the most with both of them.

But Yugi didn’t want to bother Katsuye about it either. She had gone to visit her sister only once, and the end result had left her upset and obviously hurting, in a way that had Yami angry and almost in the same mood as nearly a year before, when Yugi had lost time whenever something or someone happened to him that got him upset or afraid. Yami didn’t take time from Yugi anymore, and the fight against Pegasus, as well as their time in the virtual world, had left them more able to speak to each other and more aware of their differences. Anzu knew that Yami was different, knew that Yugi had been afraid of Yami for a while…

He wishes he could speak to someone about this. Yami is silent on the matter, not upset over the kiss but obviously thinking about what it could mean and what could happen to Yugi if the rest of those who hold Millennium Items come after them. They don’t know enough for Yami to guarantee Yugi’s safety, and Yugi knew that Yami would often get more violent if Yugi was hurt or hurting. But he wants to talk to someone who won’t look at how their relationship had started, but might just...let him have insight.

He’s happy, then, when Sansone comes in and gives him a small smile. “If I’d known you’d be this much trouble, I would’ve put a bell on you.” He held up something that made Yugi blink. “It’s like that chain you have, but it can come off at points,” he showed it off and handed it over, “I got it from work - this part we didn’t need so it was easy enough to get.”

“Thank you, Jounouchi-san,” Yugi told him, moving to start putting the Puzzle in the new chain before he paused. “Jounouchi-san...have you ever been wrong about someone?”

“I’m divorced, so yes.”

“I mean...um...well…” Jounouchi-san moved to pull up a chair as Yugi fidgeted before saying, “I like my other self, and I...told him. But he’s worried that I’ll be used against him, or that--.”

Jounouchi-san held up his hand. “You do realize that ever since you and he started...I guess being roommates or whatever, you’ve been in danger, right? I remember Death-T and I remember that game with the Ring Spirit or whatever he was, not to mention that Katsuye has told me a bit of what happened during Duelist Kingdom. And now you’re in the hospital because of what happened at the Black Crown. No matter what he says or does, that isn’t going to stop you from being in danger.” Yugi’s quiet again as Jounouchi-san gave him a smile. “You can’t keep those you care for safe - not completely. I learned that the hard way with Katsuye and Shizuka, but I know that for a fact. And starting any relationship is going to be hard. You’re in a unique situation, so I don’t know how much that will change how things go, but I know that, at this point, you both care for each other. I’m sure, no matter what dangers or trials, you’ll come out of it with a better understanding of each other and yourselves.”

Yami seemed to be listening to that, Jounouchi-san looking up as Katsuye came in, looking surprised as he gave her a smile. “Ready to go?”

She nodded, grabbing her bag and looking over at Yugi. “I’ll come to see you tomorrow. You’re getting out then, right?”

Yugi nodded with a smile. “Yeah. They just want to make sure the burns aren’t too bad, and I was coughing too much a little bit ago. I’ll see you and Anzu tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Honda is apparently going for a job interview, and Bakura is a bit busy, though he wouldn’t say what.” She sounded worried, and Yugi didn’t blame her. He hoped Bakura was still himself, and that the evil spirit in the Ring hadn’t reappeared already. He’s still happy to have spoken to her father, and hopes that tomorrow, he’ll know what to say to Anzu and Katsuye.

 _When they leave, I need to speak to you, aibou,_ Yami said, sounding serious as Jounouchi-san and Katsuye get ready to leave, Katsuye frowning at Yugi, as if she was worried about something.

“You’ll be ok on your own?”

He nodded, smiling. “Yeah, I need to think about some stuff anyway.”

Jounouchi-san gave him a smile as Katsuye nodded, though she didn’t know what it was about, and the two headed out. He waited a moment before shifting to make himself comfortable, grateful that the room was empty right now, and saw Yami appear, his body transparent as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at Yugi. He looked more and more like the person he’d been during the Virtual World game, and he seemed serious but also regal. It was something about Yami that Yugi had found different from himself, something he wished he could emulate, but also something that made them very different from one another.

_Aibou...are you certain you wish to begin a relationship with me? I explained to you what I am, and what I was. If I am right, there is a chance that I could recover the rest of my old soul - the parts missing from me, and thus my memories and the full extent of my powers._

“I’m sure,” he said, “I don’t care about that. You’re you. Even with your old memories, you’ll still remember who I am, right?”

Yami’s silence and look is answer enough. “Then I am certain, Yami. I’m more than certain. I want to help you find your memories, but even if you don’t find them, I’ll...I’ll share mine with you, or we’ll make new ones!”

Yami is still quiet, as if thinking over what Yugi said and their situation. So long as they were in the same body, anything beyond the kissing they’d done while in Yami’s Soul Room was going to be difficult. And the feel of a kiss was different than the feeling of a kiss in the real world - it was odd, like tasting something with just one added change that you couldn’t put your finger on. It hadn’t made the kiss any less pleasant, but it had been something that Yugi couldn’t quite describe or place when he thought back to it and to Yami’s surprise reaction.

His other self had been too surprised to kiss back, instead waiting until Yugi pulled away to slowly reach up and cup Yugi’s face gently before returning the kiss and telling Yugi that he had to go and rest, that they would talk about this later.

 _Aibou,_ Yami’s voice drew him back to the present, causing Yugi to look at him as his other self shifted, turning more towards him, _please understand my hesitancy in this...it is not that I do not find you pleasing, but I am worried about what will happen in the future. Right now, who I am with you - I am happy with that. I don’t know what will happen if we are attacked again, or if I find something that could grant me access to my memories._

Yugi felt himself deflate as Yami added, _I don’t want you hurt, aibou. If my memories awaken, that may change who I am. I don’t want to risk getting into a relationship with you, loving you, only for something to change all that. I wouldn’t hurt you like that._

“I know,” Yugi said, shifting to curl up in a ball as he considered what to say or do to prove that it wouldn’t matter. “You...maybe, I mean...even with your memories, you could still…”

 _Without knowing the type of person I was, I cannot answer that._ He looks Yugi over and finally says, _Knowing all this, would you still want to be with me?_

Yugi looked at his other self, feeling tears prickle behind his eyelid as he finally nodded, smiling widely at him. “Yes. I’m willing to take all of those risks.”

Yami smiled, and leaned forward to move his invisible hand over Yugi’s face. It felt odd again - not like wind, or like skin against skin, but something else.

_I exist in your shadow, in your soul. That’s what you are feeling. I can only touch that, and so that is all that feels it._

“I don’t mind,” Yugi said, though he knew that Yami did and that it would come up. He wanted his other self to regain a body, and thus gain his own self. He hated that Yami was always simply considered a part of Yugi, or of the Puzzle, when he was more than that. He was himself, separate from Yugi in more than simply his actions and mannerisms, and Yugi wanted everyone to see that.

_I will do my best to keep you safe, as you have risked yourself for me and my soul as well. No matter what, Yugi. We will keep each other safe._

\--

Bakura is not quite as afraid of the spirit when it reappears, but he supposes that’s because he knows he can’t fight it. The spirit of the Ring looks very much like him, more so than before, and it makes him shiver a bit as he looks at it.

_Don’t be so surprised. A Shadow Game against one who isn’t as in-tune with his other side as someone like the King is going to end badly for us both._

“W-what?”

_Your soul was wounded. Even with the spell you put into it, you only came back so much. The remainder had to come from somewhere, and that came from what remained of me. It’s why you don’t black-out anymore._

Bakura was quiet again, wishing that the spirit hadn’t been telling the truth. It was easier when he could say the thing was lying, that he wasn’t wishing that he was stronger or better than some people, or that he wasn’t wishing the games would last forever. Bakura enjoyed being the DM of his games, enjoyed trying to direct the party or having to change how the game went depend on what happened.

But he’d not enjoyed his friends as pieces of the game. He liked the challenge of them being alive, not the monotony of them stuck to live in the game. Apparently, the spirit now understood that, or some of Bakura’s studies into the Millennium Items had woken it again.

_I woke again because the Items are moving again...but also because of that dark presence we saw._

“The...thing outside of the Black Crown?”

 _Yes. It is very dangerous. I also know that I am connected to the Puzzle, and owe it my existence._ At Bakura’s frown, the spirit elaborated.

_My memories are not in-tact, and like the spirit in the Puzzle, I was separate from you. But because I entered a Shadow Game and lost, that means our souls are linked. If I give up searching, or am forced to give up, I will be integrated into your soul. The same can be said if you give up. What will happen after that, I don’t know._

“Why were you trying to help Yugi, then?”

The spirit is quiet, thinking over the question. _I said I owed the spirit in the Puzzle my existence...I was not bitter about that. The ones who held me and had me ‘testing’ people until they tossed me to your father were far crueler masters. But I know this - the Items are linked, and there is a reason that only two have spirits from the time they were wielded. I am a thief - I enjoy stealing souls, and would have gladly stolen the Millennium Eye if something hadn’t gotten to it first. But that does not mean I am without my reasons, though some are not clear to me._

Bakura recalled what he read, and spoke up, “So...you represent Set, and the Puzzle’s spirit represents Osiris?”

_In the ritual we performed, perhaps. Or in something similar, yes. We were equals in opposite ways...meaning I was perhaps the king of Thieves, while he was the king of Law. The fact that the dangerous person didn’t attack us means we are either not important, which I doubt, or that we are too important to attack at the moment._

“Maybe she’s thinking of recreating the ritual? Or of something that will draw you both out?”

The spirit is silent and disappears, leaving Bakura to hope that, whatever else happens, it isn’t as bad as before.

\--

Yugi is waiting outside, watching the clouds and thinking as he did. The news of a possible exhibit on Egyptian artifacts in a few weeks had him curious, especially since at least one picture showed the wadjet eye that so many of the Millennium Items seemed to have. Normally, this would have Yami excited as well, or sharing in his interest in figuring out where he came from and what he was...but since Yugi’s confession, he’d not wanted to talk about the exhibit, or his past.

 _I want to focus on the future, on what we can have,_ was all the spirit would say, and it had Yugi worried as much as he was happy to have the one he cared for wanting to remain so close. He wanted Yami to have a future, and after the various ‘meetings’ with the Ring Spirit, Shadii, and Pegasus, Yugi knew that they had to be ready for whatever came next. He couldn’t simply relax and hope for a good future with Yami. He wanted to make sure everything did end well, for all of them.

 _I understand your concern, aibou_ , Yami’s voice and appearance next to him got Yugi to blush, realizing how loudly he’d been thinking, _and I am grateful that you are so worried about it. But I cannot only focus on my past or who I was. I want to be my own person. I have a name now, and even if I began as a spirit, a shadow, of someone else, I am no longer that person, of that much I am certain._

Yugi looked out into the city, the cool wind blowing around him as he asked quietly, “Aren’t you still worried, or curious? Shadii could still come back, and there are others with Millennium Items.”

 _Two are not known to me. The rest are...and I am more worried about what their appareance will mean for the rest of us._ Yugi could feel the worry rolling off of his other self as he shifted to look at him, or where he would be, if he had a body. _All of the Items command the Shadows, but the ones around Pegasus and Shadii were, by far, the darkest I had seen. Shadii and his ‘family’ are misusing the Shadows, pushing them and believing they can hold their own when I fear they cannot. Pegasus forced the Shadows to do dark things while not respecting any rules for the games. The Ring Spirit, at least, followed his own rules, even if he bent them._ Silence fell again between the two as Yami looked down at the entrance to the hospital. _I don’t know what it is we are, or why we are here. I feel like there is one more person who could tell us everything, but I cannot tell if they are hiding to keep us safe, or for another reason altogether._ He’s quiet again, the feeling of unease moving through Yugi as well.

“You mean...like that dark stranger that came in during the Dungeon Dice game, or afterwards in the fire?” At Yami’s nod, Yugi looked back down and finally said, “I wish we knew what this was. I wish we had a better idea.”

_I do as well. I doubt we will get a good answer before the next threat appears, but I will do my best to protect you and our friends from the dangers to come._

\--

The plane touched down easily, and as she walked out, the Tauk grew warm, enough for Ishizu Ishtar to look over and spot the patch of darkness she’d come to understand as the other side to the fight for the Millennium Items. She doesn’t pause for long, sensing the odd darkness that was not quite part of the Shadows, and noting the woman standing in it, watching with the same eyes that a large cat would watch their potential prey with.

_I must convince Kaiba Seto to prepare the tournament, and I must do everything in my power to save Marik. This isn’t about the Items, or the fight, or even the manipulations that got us here. I must save him, no matter what the cost._

_Protect my brother for a little longer, Rishid. I have arrived and will set the stage for this upcoming battle._


End file.
